


We Found Love

by drunkziall



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 13:30:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2152536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunkziall/pseuds/drunkziall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall's trying out for the xfactor and Zayn's a judge</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Found Love

Zayn wasn’t really sure why he was there. He thought he just needed a new challenge. His everyday life bored him so he had to find something new to do. That's how he found himself on the x factor. Zayn wasn't really sure if this was right, if he really wanted to do this.

But everyone thought it was for the best. That it would be good to be on the x factor before his new album would be released. That it would give him the attention he needed.

And they were probably right but he wasn't sure if he had the patience to get through with this until the end.  
\---  
On his first day at the x factor he couldn’t be arsed to get out of bed and his best friend Louis, who lived with him, literally had to drag him out of bed.

“Oh come on Zayn, it won’t be as bad as you think”, Louis said pulling the blanket back from Zayn.

Zayn let out a sigh and let himself fall back on his back. “I know it will be just as bad”.

“What makes you think that”, Louis asked sitting on the edge of Zayn’s bed.

“I don’t know, I think it’s just wasting my time. I definitely could do something more useful in this time”.

“Why are you like this, Malik”, Louis sighed.

“Like what”, Zayn asked and sat up in his bed.

“You’re an ass you know that. The people who come to audition have a dream, Zayn, just like you had. They just want someone to tell them that they can sing and want an opportunity to show the world what they can. That was your dream as well when you first started. You were just like them don’t forget that. You’re not better than any of them just because you made it already”.

And with that Louis walked out of Zayn’s bedroom and Zayn knew he was right and why did Louis always know what the right thing to say was? God, sometimes he hated Louis. Or at least he would if he wouldn’t like him this much.

\---

As soon as he arrived at the studio he regretted coming there instantly. The people there were all over him and he hated it. He didn’t like it when there were so many people talking to him at once. He just wanted to go back home.

He was introduced to the other judges and he was happy to find out that they were at least nice people. It wasn’t like he would spend much time with them anyway. As soon as the day was over he would be on his way back home where he belonged.

When it was time for them to go on stage for the first time, Zayn felt the nervousness in him rise. He told himself that there wasn’t anything to be nervous about. He just had to say what he liked and what he didn’t and that was it. 

He watched everyone with little to no interest and he felt sorry for them but there just wasn’t anyone who caught his attention. They were all just average to Zayn.

Most of them really were wasting his time but he tried to not let them notice. He wasn’t that cruel and besides Louis was right. He had been just like them. He just wanted someone to listen to him and he had to work hard for that. Of course going to a casting show is easier than the way he did it. He was playing in little pubs and all until someone finally caught up on his talent.

Zayn had a long way behind him. He worked really hard and he always thought that people who went to casting shows had it easy and he still wasn’t convinced that it was otherwise. 

\---

Between all the auditions he still had to promote his own album and he was glad when he could do that because that was what he wanted to do. He wanted to play his songs and talk about his upcoming album but of course they were all asking about the fucking casting show.

And it was always the same questions. ‘How is it to be a judge on this year’s x factor? Were you looking for a new challenge? How are you getting along with the other judges? Do you already have a favorite? 

And that really was, hands down, the stupidest question they could ask. How was he supposed to remember all the people who auditioned already? That sure was impossible. And besides until then there weren’t really any people who caught his eye. There hasn’t been anyone who he really was keen on seeing again.

\---

When it was time to go on stage in Dublin Zayn didn’t know what was to come. He definitely was looking forward to this day the most. He loved Ireland and the accent was something else to him. He was sure, he would move to Ireland one day when his career was over.

The day went by as every other day. There had been a good few ones and bad ones but then a boy walked on stage and Zayn was caught off guard. He looked onto the page on his desk before looking back up.

He couldn't take his eyes off of him and the longer he was staring the more he noticed about the blonde boy. The mesmerizing blue eyes and his rosy cheeks that turned even redder when he looked out into the crowd before his eyes settled on Zayn. 

Zayn offered him a small smile which the blonde returned immediately and Zayn was sure his cheeks matched the blonde’s one. He was hoping that no one was able to tell.

One of the other judges asked him a few questions and Zayn was impressed with the confidence that Niall had. You could easily tell that Niall believed in himself and the accent was from another world. Zayn could probably listen to him for years without getting bored.

Something about the boy pulled him in. He didn’t know what it was and when Niall began to sing Zayn was blown away. He’s never heard a voice like that. Niall had something in his voice that Zayn has never heard before and he couldn’t get enough of it. 

Sooner than he’d liked it Niall’s singing came to an end and Zayn could see a flick of nervousness crossing Niall’s face.

“Niall”, one of the judges began and Zayn hoped and prayed that they liked him as much as he did but something told him that that wasn’t the case when he looked at them. “You do have a unique voice and I’m sure with a bit of help you’re going to be even better but I’m not so sure about your age. You’re really young and I think you’re going to have a better chance when you come back in one or two years”.

Zayn couldn’t believe what he heard. Niall was amazing and it wasn’t like that Niall was that young. He was 17 for god’s sake and was soon turning 18. He definitely wasn’t too young. Didn’t they have the balls to tell him what they really thought of his singing?

Why was he doing this again?

“Zayn”, he snapped out of it and was greeted with questioning eyes. He looked up at Niall and he was smiling at him but Zayn could see how nervous he was and he just wanted to go up that stage and cuddle that boy into oblivion. Zayn didn’t even know what the other two judges had said but he honestly couldn’t care less.

“I have to agree that your voice really is unique and I would be happy to find out what else we could do with that voice. I’ve never heard someone quiet like you and I mean that in the positive way. I would love to work with you. I’m sure you’re going to break a lot of hearts”.

If it was possible Niall’s smile grew even wider and Zayn liked it that he was the cause of it. He would do anything to be Niall’s judge.

“Okay we’re going to vote now”, Zayn found himself fidgeting in his seat hoping that at least two of the three would say yes.

When Niall got his first yes he jumped a bit and Zayn was nearly cooing at the sight and after the second yes Niall’s face was nearly splitting in half with his grin on his face and all Zayn could do was smile because he already knew that Niall made it into the next round regardless what the judge next to him would say.

But he was still baffled when she said ‘no’ and her explanation was that she still thought that he was too young.

“I’m going to say yes and I cannot wait to work with you”, Zayn said and Niall jumped once more while saying repeatedly ‘thank you’. Once Niall was off stage all the judges turned to Zayn with confused looks and Zayn just raised his eyebrows in question.

“What was that”, Cheryl asked him and Zayn wasn’t sure what she meant so she continued. “It’s the first time that you really took part in this. How come?”

Zayn shrugged his shoulders. “Don’t know what you’re talking about”. And with that the topic was dropped at least that’s what he thought.

\---

As soon as the day ended and they were backstage, all about to leave, Cheryl grabbed Zayn’s arm and dragged him into the corner, a huge smirk on her face. “Now spill”.

“Seriously what do you want”, Zayn asked getting more annoyed as the seconds passed. 

“Zayn we all know that you didn’t really want to do this in the first place and that they forced you to do it. You hardly paid attention to any of the contestants and as soon as Niall walked on stage you were suddenly present. You listened to him and you had a smile on your face the whole time”.

Zayn shook his head thinking how ridiculous she was. “Yeah of course I listened. He has a really good voice. You have to admit that”.

“He does but you were already paying attention as soon as he stepped onto the stage and you couldn’t take his eyes off of him”, she said and really did she have to talk so loud?

“Can you please not talk so loud? We’re not the only one here”, he whisper yelled at her. “And besides I have an eye for that. I can instantly tell when someone can sing”.

“I’m sure you can”, she said and really, why did she have to do this. Was it that obvious? “Now tell me”.

“There isn’t anything to tell. I think he’s a really good singer that is all”, Zayn replied and she just raised one of her eyebrows.

“And”?

“Nothing”, he replied and was about to walk away but Cheryl grabbed his arm once again and pulled him closer and with a sorry look on her face she said. “I’m sorry to break it to you but you’re not allowed to date any of the contestants”.

“It’s not like I was going to do that”, Zayn said and pulled his arm away to finally walk away.

\---

“So how was it in your dream land”, Louis asked sitting down on the couch beside Zayn. He looked at Louis before looking back to the TV while mumbling ‘good’.

“Come on Zayn tell me a bit more. Good isn’t an answer”, Louis said and batted his eyelashes at Zayn.

“It sure is”, Zayn replied not taking his eyes of off the screen hoping Louis would take the hint and would finally leave him alone. He was still thinking about Niall and he had a few weeks to go until he could finally see him again.

What was wrong with him? He never thought like that. It wasn’t like he depended on him or anything. But he still wished he could see the blonde boy sooner. Maybe he could get his phone number. He was sure he could get it. But that would be too creepy.

“So”, Louis asked again and was now right in Zayn’s face. Zayn shoved him away and he actually had to laugh at the way Louis was looking at him.

“There was this boy”, Zayn began and he could see from the corner of his eyes that Louis` mouth and eyes were wide open. “He is really a good singer”.

“And”?

“Nothing, he’s just a really good singer and got the whole package, you know”, Zayn replied.

“And with package you mean that he is really good looking? Or is he just cute? Or is he sexy? Come on Zayn tell me. How does he look”, Louis whined.

“I think”, Zayn began and he wasn’t sure if he wanted or should finish his sentence but then he decided it was just Louis and he had to talk about Niall to someone. When he couldn’t forget him then he had to talk about him. Louis nudged his shoulder signaling to go on. “I think he’s the most beautiful person on earth”.

“Wow”, Louis let out.

“I know. God Louis you need to see him. He is cute and sexy at the same time and his voice is from another world. It sounds like an angel is singing”. 

At that Louis had to laugh. When he saw Zayn’s angry expression his laughter died down. “God Zayn, you got it bad”.

“What? No”, Zayn replied.

“I know you Zayn, probably better than you know yourself”, Louis said and Zayn knew that Louis was right, as always.

“It’s not like I would have a chance anyway”, Zayn said

“What makes you think that”, Louis asked now serious again.

“First of all he is a contestant and I’m a judge. Secondly I’m not going to see him again anytime soon and have you looked at him. He could have anyone”. 

“So could you”, Louis said. “When he is interested in you no one has to know and as soon as the show is over you two can do whatever you want”.

“And what if I’m too old for him”, Zayn asked looking up at Louis.

“Why? How old is he”, he asked looking concerned, even though age didn’t matter, when you’re in love. Louis always used to say that.

“He’s 17 but soon turning 18”, Zayn mumbled.

“So”, Louis asked. “It’s not like that you’re that much older”.

“I know”, Zayn said his hands rubbing over his face. “But he’s not even legal yet and I’m still 6 years older. For god’s sake Lou I’m 23 and they didn’t want me to go there to fall in love with someone or some shit like that. They would kill me if I’m going to start something with someone younger than me let alone one of the contestants”.

“No one needs to know besides it’s not like that there already is something to tell”, Louis said while getting up.

“Shut up Louis”, Zayn said throwing a pillow at his head before he could disappear into the hall.

\---

The auditions were over sooner than Zayn would have liked. He was getting nervous thinking about seeing Niall again. And he cursed himself for letting himself being like that, like he was a teenage girl who got her first crush on someone. He was 23 he shouldn’t act like this.

Niall only had to go through bootcamp and he really, really hoped that Niall would make it. Even if he didn’t get Niall as his contestant then he would at least see him hopefully every week in the live shows.

Zayn was at a point where he would have done probably anything to get Niall through. Two months went by without Zayn seeing Niall but no matter what he did he couldn’t forget about him and it wasn’t like they really shared anything.

Niall just happened to audition at a show where Zayn was a judge, nothing more and nothing less. But still the boy pulled him in, something that no one before has managed to do.

Zayn was counting the days until he would finally see Niall again and when the day finally arrived he didn’t know what to do with himself.

There on his desk lay Niall’s paper. Niall’s bright smile was watching Zayn and he could swear that the Niall on the picture was judging him, telling him that he shouldn’t feel like this, that this all was so wrong.

“Niall, nice to see you again”, Cheryl said greeting Niall. Zayn didn’t even realize that so much time has passed and Niall was already on stage. And once again Zayn couldn’t take his eyes off of Niall. That boy was just so stunning and everything anyone could ever wish for.

“Hello”, Niall said looking out into the crowd. Zayn could see that Niall was nervous. 

“So, how have you been since we last saw you”, Cheryl asked. Niall looked at her smiling before his eyes settled on Zayn. “I’ve been good, thank you; I’ve been practicing a lot”.

“That’s great”, she said with a genuine smile playing on her lips. “Then hit it off when you’re ready”.

Niall nodded and took a deep breath, closing his eyes. As soon as the first few notes were heard and Niall opened his mouth Zayn felt like he was in heaven and he really could slap himself if he wouldn’t be so busy staring at Niall and reveling in Niall’s voice.

Cheryl nudged his arm with hers and Zayn snapped out of his world glaring at her before looking back up to Niall just in time to see that Niall was looking at him again. And somehow Zayn felt like Niall was singing this song to him. At least he wished that it was that way.

When Niall stopped singing the whole crowd erupted into cheers and applauses. Almost everyone was out of their seat and before Zayn knew it he was standing up clapping for Niall. Luckily the rest of the judges got up as well and Zayn could see out of the corner of his eyes that Cheryl was smirking at him. She probably knew more than Zayn would have liked.

Niall let out a breath in relieve. He got throughout positive comments even from Cheryl.

“Niall I’m really surprised, wow, that was amazing”, she said at a loss for words. And then it was Zayn’s turn to say something and he really didn’t know what to say. He really was at a loss for words and he didn’t want to look dumb in front of everyone.

“Niall”, he began and his heart leaped when he saw Niall’s breathtaking smile aimed at him. “I don’t know what to say. I don’t know how you did it but it was even better than the last time. I’m pretty sure this isn’t the last we’ve seen of you and there is a lot more to come”.

Niall’s eyes twinkled and with a last smile at Zayn he turned around saying repeatedly thank you into the microphone after he got four yeses and as soon as he was off the stage Zayn felt like he could finally breath again. 

“That boy really can sing”, Nicole said and they all nodded in agreement, even Olly who really wasn’t easy to impress.

“I’d love to work with him”, he said and Zayn tried not to glare at him. “It really would be a privilege working with him. He has such a good voice and with a bit of help it will be perfect and he is definitely going to break hearts”.

“I’m sure Zayn would love to work with him as well”, Cheryl said winking at Zayn. He looked up so fast he was afraid he would get whiplash.

“I think every single one of us would love to”, Zayn replied and they all nodded in agreement.

“I’ve seen the way you look at him”, Cheryl whispered into his ear. “I definitely can’t blame you. He’s quite the catch considering he’s only 17”.

“Seriously”, Zayn asked looking at her. “Just don’t get caught Zayn”, she said before turning her attention back onto the next contestant who was walking onto stage.

\---

“How was it”, Louis asked as soon as Zayn entered their living room. Zayn kicked off his shoes and lay down on the couch, his head buried in a pillow. Maybe when he presses his face hard and long enough into it he might die. It was probably better than going to the studios again. 

Zayn grunted into the pillow before turning his head when the need for air became too much. He looked at Louis and rolled his eyes. “Don’t roll your eyes at me, mister”.

“‘t was okay”, Zayn replied. 

“And”, Louis asked and kneeled down in front of Zayn with pleading eyes. Sometimes Zayn really wished Louis wasn’t his best friend. How can one person be so annoying?

“There’s nothing else to tell”, Zayn replied and Louis raised his eyebrows in disbelief. “Come on, Zaynie, tell me”.

“What do you want me to tell you”, Zayn asked getting angrier. He really didn’t want to talk about it even though somehow he did. It all didn’t make much sense but he didn’t know how to feel.

“I don’t know what to do Louis”, Zayn whined throwing his arms in the air before letting them fall beside him again.

“Was it that bad”, Louis asked.

“No, yes, I don’t know. I keep making a fool out of myself when he’s on stage”, Zayn replied. “How is that even possible? I barely know him but he still makes me feel...”

“Go on”, Louis said.

“I don’t know what to say”, Zayn replied. “I haven’t even talked to him properly but I wish that I could”.

“Oh believe me someday you will and I’m pretty sure that day will come really soon”, Louis said patting Zayn’s shoulder.

“Yeah and I’m pretty sure that I’m going to make a fool out of myself even more”, Zayn groaned out.

“Don’t be ridiculous”, Louis said and got up. “But I do need to meet that guy, and fast. I need to know what he’s like and if he’s worth your time”.

Zayn lifted his head and raised his eyebrows. “Seriously, it’s not like I want to date him or anything”.

“Sure you don’t”, Louis replied and got out of the room before Zayn could say anything else.

What did he get himself into? Maybe being a judge on the x factor wasn’t a bad idea after all. He just hoped that he would get himself back on track before he would see him again. He really could do without the mocking from Cheryl and he definitely could do without anyone else knowing.

\---

Zayn was walking up and down in his apartment, eyeing his phone anxiously, and waiting for it to ring. He’s waited for this day to come. He would finally find out which category will be his and he prayed more than once that he would get the boys.

Louis was with him as well for moral support as he claimed but Zayn was pretty sure he was because he was curious and hoped for Zayn that he would get the boys or on his case Niall. He knew it wasn’t right. It was almost all about Niall and not about the other contestants and that was wrong on so many levels.

His phone began ringing and Zayn walked over as fast as he could. He picked it up, hoping it wouldn’t be noticeable how nervous he actually was.

“Hello”, he answered the phone.

“Zayn”, the man on the other end said before he fell silent. It took a few or a lot seconds before he spoke up again. “You were probably waiting for this call”. Zayn nodded his head enthusiastically before he remembered that the guy couldn’t see him so he mumbled a yes into the phone. 

“You ready to know what will be your category”, he asked and Zayn was getting impatient. Just get on with it he thought.

“I definitely am”, Zayn agreed looking at Louis who was smiling at him with his thumbs up.

“Zayn”, he said again. “Your category will be”, he began and was silent for a few more seconds and Zayn was about to rip his hair out. “I’m happy to tell you that your category will be the boys”.

“Wow, thank you”, Zayn said trying to sound calm. He was squealing in the inside and holy shit he really got the boys. 

“Have fun Zayn, we will see you in two days”, the guy said before he hung up. Zayn looked over to Louis with a massive grin on his face.

“Oh my god Louis the boys, I got the boys”, he said jumping up and down and into Louis` arms. Louis jumped with him before Zayn realized how ridiculous this all was. He was 23, and adult for god’s sake, he shouldn’t react like this.

He straightened his shirt and looked up to a confused looking Louis. “Right, I have things to do”.

Louis bent over laughing and when he noticed that Zayn didn’t laugh with him he stopped and saw Zayn’s annoyed expression. “I was serious”.

“Oh okay”, Louis said. “Then go and do the things, whatever that will be”, with that said he left the room and Zayn to his thoughts of a certain blonde boy. 

\---

Zayn was really looking forward to see all of his contestants. He didn’t remember them all, also he felt like he should, but he knew it would be a great experience and he loved the fact that he could help them making their dream come true.

He was sure it would be hard to decide which four he would take to the live shows but he wasn’t there yet and he didn’t want to stress about things that hadn’t happened yet.

His long time friend Harry was being on hand with help and advice for him. They have been best friends from pretty much the start of Zayn’s career three years ago. Harry and Zayn started around the same time and it really helped them to have the other because they knew how to help the other. They never saw each other as a competitor.

But for now Zayn had to face the contestants on his own. He wanted to get to know them better before they talked about their first task. And the boys didn’t know yet that he would be their judge.

He was only a few meters away from the room they were all in. They all have been flown to France, where his vacation house was.

He took a deep breath, his hand on the doorknob. He opened the door and was greeted with screaming, applause and some of them were jumping at him. They all formed a circle around him. Zayn didn’t expect a welcome like this but he really was thankful and the weight lifted off of his shoulders.

They all took a seat on the couch and Zayn walked over. “So guys I’m really happy that I got the boys group and really I’m looking forward to working with you all”. He looked around looking at them all and when his eyes locked with Niall’s he stopped talking for a second before he picked up on where he left. “And I’m sure we’re going to have a great time. I hope you’ll work hard and I’ll keep my fingers crossed for you guys”. 

“Unfortunately we don’t have much time so there’s not really any time to just relax. Later this day you’re getting to know what we expect from you and I will meet every single one of you to talk about your song choices and such”.

Zayn could feel Niall’s gaze and he tried not to look at him. He talked a bit more to the boys and at some point he let himself catching a glimpse of the blonde boy and really wished he hadn’t. Niall winked at him, he fucking winked at him and Zayn felt himself blush and hoped that it wasn’t noticeable on his tanned cheeks.

He didn’t know what to think of that. Did he just do it because he hoped to get through easier or if he really had an interest in Zayn?

Niall was staring at Zayn from the very beginning after all or maybe that was just wishful thinking.

Zayn tried to ignore Niall and his flaming cheeks for the rest of the time he was there. When it was finally time to leave Zayn breathed out in relief and walked into his bedroom. He tried to comprehend what was happening back there. He really felt like he was a girl who had her first crush. And it didn’t even matter if Zayn liked that or not he still had to think about his job and if Niall was doing this on purpose to get further in the competition.

Later he would meet Niall alone and there wouldn’t be a camera because they said it would be better if they would get to know each other better so it showed on camera.

And how could he forget that there’s been a camera when he saw them all for the first time. What if it was filmed when Niall winked at him and how he blushed? It couldn’t get any worse.

The first few boys he met were all really nice guys and Zayn liked having their company. They were all really easy going and it was the truth when he said that he was looking forward to working with them. 

He waited for knock and each time his heart beat picked up thinking it was Niall. There were only two boys left now. When it finally knocked on his door and a blonde head popped into sight, he didn’t know if he should feel relieved or not. 

Niall walked over to him and Zayn stood up. “Hi, I’m Niall”, he said shaking Zayn’s hand before he sat down, Zayn mimicking his actions.

“So”, Niall began before he went silent again.

“So, how are you feeling”, Zayn asked. It was somehow easier to talk to the other boys because he hasn’t been as nervous as he was now.

“A bit nervous I guess”, Niall replied shrugging his shoulders. “But I’m really glad that I made it this far”.

“You deserve to be here, Niall. You have an incredible voice”, Zayn replied and Niall’s cheeks flushed at that. 

“Thank you”, he mumbled looking down to his hands in his lap. “I didn’t want to audition at first but everyone kept saying that I should and at some point I thought why not. You would either tell me that I can sing or not, though, I was hoping that I could, sing, I mean”.

“Just between the two of us I think you’re one of the best in this whole competition and I’m sure you’ll be here for a long time”, Zayn replied and maybe he shouldn’t have said that but the words already left his lips before he could think better of them.

“But”, Zayn added and raised his finger. “You do need to improve and give your best”.

“I will, I promise”, Niall replied smiling at him. “Don’t you think that I’m too young for this”?

Zayn’s mouth has gone dry before he realized that Niall meant that he was too young to compete and not that he was too young for Zayn.

“Don’t worry”, Zayn said and cleared his throat. “18 is the perfect age”.

“But your career started when you were 20 and I think I’d be more mature then”, Niall replied.

“You do need to take this serious otherwise it won’t work but I’m pretty sure that you do and I will help”, Zayn said and he felt more comfortable now. He was sure he felt too comfortable, even more than he should.

“Thank you, Zayn”, Niall said.

“That’s what I’m here for”, Zayn replied and got up. Their time was over and he was sure that Niall was in his room longer than any of the other boys. 

“I’ll see you at dinner”, Zayn said and before he knew what was happening he was engulfed into a hug and he literally melted into it. His arms wrapped around Niall and he breathed him in. He then noticed what he was doing and that it was so wrong even though it felt so right. He pulled away; at least he tried to, because apparently Niall wasn’t having any of this. 

Zayn coughed slightly and at that Niall pulled away, his cheeks redder than Zayn has ever seen before. Niall scratched his neck awkwardly looking anywhere but Zayn. 

“Yeah, erm, I think I should go”, Niall said and walked over to the door. Zayn walked after him.

“It was really nice meeting you, Niall. I’m looking forward to working with you”, he said and closed the door. He didn’t know how many times he’s said that sentence that day but he knew he meant it now more than ever. 

He leaned against the door trying to get his heartbeat to normal again. He really shouldn’t feel like this.

\---

The next day he didn’t want to get out of bed and he definitely hit the snooze button way too often that morning. Zayn really couldn’t be bothered to get out of bed. But at some point there was a knock on the door and one of the producers almost kicked him out of bed.

The time passed way too fast and before he knew it he was with Niall again. Niall already practiced a lot when Zayn walked into the room and if Zayn wasn’t mistaken Niall’s smile got even wider.

“Hi”, Niall said and walked over to Zayn and was about to hug him when he remembered that there were cameras with them so he went for sticking his hand out.

“How’s it going”, Zayn asked walking with Niall to the piano. “It’s going really good, thank you”, Niall replied. Zayn stood next to him probably closer than he should. “Okay you want to sing again”.

“Yeah course”, Niall replied. Liam, the man playing the piano, started playing the song and as soon as the first syllables left Niall’s lips Zayn was hooked. He was staring at Niall’s lips, how they were moving and he was imagining those lips on his, how they would feel.

When Niall finished singing Zayn snapped out of his thoughts. “That was really good, wow, maybe you should sing that part”, he said pointing with his finger onto the paper. “Two octaves deeper, I think that would sound better”.

Niall nodded and began singing again. It went on like this for about twenty minutes until the producer decided it was enough and they all left the room including the cameras and Liam, leaving Niall and Zayn alone.

“You want to me to sing that again”, Niall asked still standing by the piano while Zayn already sat down on the chair behind it.

“No, it’s okay, take a break Niall”, Zayn replied and Niall nodded again before he sat down beside Zayn.

“Yeah I think my voice needs a break. I’ve been singing the whole day”, Niall replied drumming his fingers on the edge of the piano. 

“You love music huh”, Zayn said and Niall nodded his head in agreement. “I do, I’ve always wanted to do something with music. I’ve been singing for as long as I can remember and I learned playing the guitar from pretty much the first day of nursery school and no one could stop me. I’ve been singing and playing guitar pretty much everywhere I went and people were so annoyed with me”.

“You have to play for me some time”, Zayn said. 

“I can do it now if you want me to”, Niall replied eyeing the guitar that was placed on the stand in the corner. 

“Yes please”.

Niall walked over and grabbed hold of it and Zayn was sure he’s never seen Niall so comfortable. “But only if you sing with me”.

“Erm yeah okay”, Zayn agreed. Niall began playing and when Zayn recognized the song he joined Niall near the chorus. Their voices blended together like the two were meant to sing together. Niall was beaming at Zayn throughout the whole song.

“Wow”, Zayn let out.

Niall leaned his head closer to Zayn’s, looking from Zayn’s eyes to his lips and back up to his eyes before they fluttered shut. Zayn knew he shouldn’t do this but he couldn’t hold himself back. Their lips were barely touching before there was a knock on the door and they just had enough time to pull away before another contestant entered the room with Liam.

“Oh sorry, I thought you would have finished by now”, he said checking the time on the wall. 

“Yeah I’ll just leave”, Niall replied before he walked out nearly tripping over his own feet.  
\---  
“Ready”, Harry asked as soon as he entered Zayn’s bedroom. Zayn shrugged his shoulders. “I guess”, he replied. “I don’t like the idea of throwing some of them out. They’re all really good and it’s their dream and I’m going to crush them”.

“Hey, it’s okay that’s your job”, Harry replied walking over to the window. All of the contestants were scattered around, practicing for the last time before they would have to face Zayn. Some of the guys were interviewed and others were talking to each other.

Harry spotted Niall all by himself with a guitar in his hand. “That kid”, Harry began and signaled for Zayn to come over. “That kid is really good. I’ve been practicing with him last night and man has he a voice”.

“Yeah I know, I think he’s the best”, Zayn replied and he hated the way Harry was looking at him. “What”?

“Nothing”, Harry shrugged. “Just think he has a crush on you”.

“Yeah”, Zayn asked. “What makes you think that”?

“He talked about you the whole time when he was not singing last night. It was almost annoying but somehow it was cute”, Harry answered smirking at Zayn when he saw the blush on Zayn’s cheeks.

“You fancy him, too, huh”, Harry said chuckling.

“What? Harry, he’s 17”, Zayn said trying to hide the shock that Harry figured it out.

“So? It’s okay Zayn, I won’t tell anyone”, Harry replied, ducking away when Zayn was about to slap him. “No need for violence, Zayn”.

“Shut up Harry”, Zayn said walking out of the door.

The time went over way too fast for Zayn’s liking and before he knew it Niall was standing in front of him. He hasn’t seen him since their almost kiss and saying it was awkward would be an understatement. It seemed like Niall was uncomfortable and Zayn knew he would fuck it up this way.

Zayn turned to one of the producers asking to talk to Niall for a moment and they agreed. He stood up and walked over to Niall, the cameras following him.

“No cameras, please”, Zayn said. 

“That would make a great story, Zayn”, one of them said but Zayn didn’t care. “Please”, he nearly begged. And to his luck they agreed. 

“Come on”, Zayn whispered towards Niall. They made their way over to an area where no one was. Zayn looked around checking that really no one was there and could hear them.

“You’re nervous”, Zayn pointed out. “Of course I am”, Niall replied.

“There’s no need to be”, Zayn said and came closer to Niall. “You know you’re the best here”.

“I”, Niall began. “I, it’s just, you know”.

Niall didn’t need to end this sentence. Zayn knew what Niall meant. “I don’t want you think that I’m just doing this”, Niall began again pointing between him and Zayn. “Because I want to get through to the live shows. I mean I do want that but I want to do this on my own. Not because you like me or anything. And this doesn’t mean that I think you do, you know, it’s just, we nearly kissed yesterday and it is all just so confusing and I would have liked to kiss you, you know, and I wouldn’t mind if that would actually happen, just don’t think I do it because of this”.

“Hey, it’s okay Niall. I don’t think that, okay”, Zayn replied bringing his hand to Niall’s cheek. “We’re going to talk about this all, but now you get your ass over there and show us what you can, okay”?

“Yeah okay”, Niall replied.

“Good”, Zayn said pulling Niall in for a quick hug.

As it was to be expecting Niall smashed it and literally everyone was blown away. Niall was on the verge of tears when the song ended. He thanked them before walking away with one last look at Zayn. 

“Wow”, Harry began. “That was, wow, I don’t even know what to say. I really think he’ll make it far in this competition”. Zayn nodded his head in agreement, his eyes fixed on Niall until he couldn’t see him anymore.

“What did you say to him”, Harry whispered in his ear when no one paid them attention. “He’s been even better than last night. I didn’t think that was possible”.

“Nothing”, Zayn replied smiling to himself. “Oh come on I don’t buy your bullshit. You’ll tell me when we’re back in your room”.

Only two more hours Zayn thought then he will have time to himself. Then this day will be finally over.

They were filming him and Harry talking about their decisions and it really wasn’t easy to pick only three out of them. The only easy part of this was Niall. They instantly agreed on him and Zayn was looking forward to telling Niall. 

When it was time to tell the contestants their decision Zayn began to feel a bit sick. He never thought it would affect him in any way to tell someone no, but here he was, feeling sorry for himself.

Only three boys were left and one of them was Niall who was making his way over to Zayn. He could feel the nervousness radiating off of his body and Zayn smiled slightly to himself knowing that Niall was nervous. Niall sat down beside Zayn.

“Niall”, Zayn began. “Why do you think I should pick you”?

“Well, I’ve worked really hard to get where I am today and I love singing with all my heart”, Niall replied, his eyes never leaving Zayn’s. 

“You know”, Zayn began and waited a bit before he continued. “I think this was the easiest decision I’ve ever made. Harry and I only had to look at each other and we knew, yes, that boy deserves to be in the live shows”.

“Oh my god, what”, Niall said standing up, his eyes glistening with tears. “Yes, Niall, you did it”, Zayn replied standing up as well and Niall instantly fell into his arms, repeatedly saying thank you over and over again. Zayn picked him up and spun him around before realizing that they weren’t alone. He put him down and pulled his arms away from Niall, coughing awkwardly into his hands.

“Congratulations Niall”, Zayn said. 

“Thank you”, and with that being said Niall walked away. 

“Malik”, some yelled and walked over to Zayn. “What the hell was that”? Zayn just shrugged his shoulders, not really knowing what to say. He was hoping that no one saw the blush on his cheeks. 

“Don’t do that again”, he said and Zayn raised his eyebrows in confusion but nodded none the less. “I mean it, don’t you dare to do that again. People will think that there’s more”.

“Yeah, won’t happen again”, Zayn replied his head hanging low. “There isn’t more, right”?

“No of course not”, Zayn said.  
“We need to have a serious talk if this happens again”, they said and Zayn just grunted in response.

He walked back into his house as soon as he was dismissed. He walked into his sitting room when he noticed Harry in there. Zayn sat down on the couch, hiding his face in his hands.

“What was that”, Harry asked looking out the window.

“I don’t know, okay”, his words mumbled into his hands. “It just came over me and before I knew what I was doing I already had him in my arms and spun him around. Besides there is nothing wrong with hugging him. I hugged them all”.

“Yeah but there is a difference between hugging them and lifting them up to spin them around”, Harry replied as he walked over to Zayn to sit down beside him.  
“It won’t happen again”, Zayn replied. “I won’t see him for about a month so it’s all good”.

“When you say so”, Zayn knew that he couldn’t convince Harry. Hell he even couldn’t convince himself. He was in deep shit and he didn’t know how to get out. He was slowly but surely falling for the blonde boy and there was nothing he could do about it.

\---

Later that day he made himself comfortable on his couch. It was too early to sleep and he needed to do something to get his mind off of Niall and as if on cue it knocked on his door.

He grumbled to himself as he got up and walked over to his front door. What he saw when he opened the door surprised him. He grabbed Niall by the collar of his shirt and pulled him into his house.

“What are you doing here”, Zayn asked.

“Geez what a welcome”, Niall’s chuckle died down as soon as he saw the angry look on Zayn’s face. “It wasn’t a good idea to come here, right”?

“No, it wasn’t. What if someone saw you and what do you even want here”, he asked still angry, so much on trying to get Niall off of his mind.

“Sorry, I just, I thought, I mean you said, you know, you wanted to talk”, Niall rambled.

“And you thought it was a good idea to come here after what happened this afternoon”, Zayn sighed. “You know we can’t act on whatever this is between us”.

“Why not”, Niall asked and Zayn wanted to rip out his hair in frustration. “Because, I’m not allowed to, Niall, you know that”.

“No one has to know”, Niall added.

“How did you even get here”, Zayn asked as he walked after Niall who made his way into Zayn’s living room. 

“That’s beside the point but if you want to know, we are allowed to go out tonight and I thought it would be a good idea to come here but I was clearly wrong”.

“Does anyone know that you’re here”, Zayn asked and sat down beside Niall who made himself comfortable on Zayn’s couch.

“No of course not, I’m not that dumb, Zayn”, Niall replied rolling his eyes. “So what are you watching”?

“I was about to watch The Avengers”, Zayn replied and his face softens when he saw Niall’s face light up. “I love that film. Can I join you, please”?

“Yeah, now that you’re already here, I suppose you can”, Zayn said and grabbed the remote to start the film.

“Awesome”, Niall said and sat closer to Zayn than Zayn would have liked. It was much too close for Zayn’s liking. 

Zayn found himself watching Niall with more interest than the film. He found it quite amusing how Niall’s features changed at different scenes. Niall caught him looking a few times and just send him a smile before fixing his eyes back on the TV.

When the film was over Niall turned around so he was looking at Zayn. “Good that you’ve seen the film already”.

“Huh”, confusion was written all over his face. Niall smiled at him. “You weren’t watching the film, Zayn”.

“Yes, I was”, Zayn protested. 

“No, you weren’t”.

“I so was”, Zayn said and began to tickle Niall. He tried to get out of Zayn’s grip but instead he fell on his back giving Zayn even more access.

“Zayn, stop, please stop”, Niall brought out between his laughter. He tried to grab Zayn’s hands to push them away. Zayn stopped and took hold of Niall’s hands and pinned them above his head.

He was staring into Niall’s blue eyes getting lost in them and before he knew what he was doing he leaned slowly forward, giving Niall enough time to turn his head, before his lips brushed lightly against Niall’s. He pulled back looking at Niall for any reassurance that he could keep doing this. It was answered with Niall lifting his head to reach Zayn’s lips.  
Niall’s lips were even softer than he had imagined and as the kiss got more heated he knew he should stop but he couldn’t and he wouldn’t. It was probably his only chance to get this close to Niall. 

As soon as he let go of Niall’s hands Niall brought them to Zayn’s waist pulling him even closer. When the need for air became too much Zayn pulled away and began to kiss up and down Niall’s neck, making sure to not leave any bruises. 

When Niall began to lift his hips against Zayn’s, he took in a sharp breath, not expecting this. Niall’s hand wandered into the back pockets of Zayn’s sweats and pulled him down when he lifted his hips up, creating a much needed friction between them.

Zayn caught on and moved on his own accord grinding down onto Niall. “F-fuck Zayn”, Niall let out and brought one hand to Zayn’s head to bring him in for a kiss.

He began to move more frantically on top of him the closer he got, their cocks brushing against each other. He should be embarrassed to be this close this soon but he couldn’t care at that moment. The smell of Niall and the sounds he let out and how he moved against him was all too much.

“C-close”, Niall breathed out. 

“M-me too”.

Zayn’s breath was now coming too short so he tucked his head between Niall’s neck and shoulder. Niall’s hands were back in Zayn’s pockets giving his ass an appreciative squeeze while pulling him down even harder and that was it for Zayn. He was coming in his pants, Niall only following moments later. 

Zayn went limp on top of Niall, trying to get his breath back under control. He started leaving light kisses on Niall’s jaw up to his temples before placing a last kiss on top of Niall’s nose. His hands found their way into Niall’s hair playing with it.

Niall looked at him with a sated look on his face. A small smile grew across his lips and Zayn leaned down to peck his lips.

As much as Zayn would have loved to lay there with Niall he knew he had to get off of him and Niall would have to leave soon. So he got up much to Niall’s dismay who let out a disapproving grunt. 

Niall mimicked Zayn’s action as he got up and cuddled into Zayn. Five more minutes won’t hurt Zayn thought and lifted his arm for Niall. “It’s actually really gross being in my pants right now”.

“Tell me”, Zayn said. “Wait here I’ll go and grab you boxers and sweatpants”.

“And what will the others say when I’m back at the hotel”, Niall asked stopping Zayn in his tracks. “Right, I didn’t think of that. Well I’ll get you boxers then, alright”?

Niall nodded his head and Zayn left the room. Niall got out of his pants when Zayn walked back in, his eyes wide, looking Niall up and down. “There you go, the bathroom is over there”.

“Thanks”, Niall mumbled and made his way into the bathroom. Zayn was pacing in his room up and down when Niall reentered the room. 

“I think it’s time to go”, Niall said looking anywhere but Zayn. “Yeah, you know you can’t talk about this”. 

“Yeah, Zayn, I know”, Niall said and walked out without looking back.

\---

“Zaynie, good to have you back”, Louis said as soon as Zayn walked into the kitchen. Zayn looked up at him, not saying anything when he sat down on a chair. He put his head in his hands shaking his head.

“What’s wrong”, Louis asked sitting down opposite of Zayn.

“Everything”, Zayn mumbled into his hands. “I fucked up, Louis”.

“Now, now, don’t exaggerate, mate”, Louis said and stopped talking when he saw that Zayn was actually serious. “What happened”, he asked walking around the table sitting down beside him. “You know, I told you about what happened with Niall when I told him that he’s in the next round and how I talked to him beforehand”. Louis nodded his head and motioned for him to continue.

“Well when the day was over I chilled alone on my couch and suddenly someone knocked on my door and when I opened it I saw Niall standing there”. 

“And what’s so wrong about that”, Louis asked confused.

“Louis, for god’s sake, I told you what they said to me when I spun him around. I’m not allowed to have anything with them. We’re not allowed to get too close to the contestants”.

“Okay, so you told him to go back to the hotel”, Louis asked.

“I wish I did”, Zayn replied. “I let him in and at first it was all good. We watched a film together but then, I don’t know what came over me, but we kissed Lou”.

“Oh come on, it’s not that big of a deal”, Louis said. “Or did you two have sex”?

“What, no of course not, but, never mind”, Zayn said too embarrassed to continue but Louis wouldn’t have any of that.

“You know you can tell me everything Zayn. Did you suck him off or something”, he asked and Zayn shook his head.

“No, we just kind of grinded against each other”, he said and buried his head in his arms on the table as soon as the words left his lips.

“Was it that bad”, Louis asked. 

“No, it was amazing, that’s the problem”, Zayn mumbled into his arms. 

“Then I don’t see a problem, honestly, Zayn, live a little”, Louis said. “It’s too late for that. I told him that he couldn’t talk about it to anyone and he just said that he knows that and then he left, Louis, he left without looking back”, Zayn said. “How could I be so stupid”?

“Hey, it’s okay, it will all work out somehow, just explain it to him when you see him next”, Louis said reassuringly, like this all wasn’t a big deal to Zayn.

“Oh god, I have to work with him”, Zayn whined. 

“God, Zayn, don’t be such a pussy”, Louis said. “It’s not the first time that you like someone”.

“No, but the first time that it’s someone that I’m not allowed to see”, Zayn replied. How did he even get himself in this position? It was never his intention to take interest in one of his contestants. 

“Louis what do I do when I see him? I’m going to make a fool out of myself. Oh god, Louis, help me”.

“Zayn seriously, calm down. It isn’t going to be that bad. You will do just fine on your own”, Louis said and patted his shoulder for good measure.

\---

A few days later it was time for the first interview with all the judges and saying that Zayn was nervous would have been an understatement. It wasn’t like it was his first interview. He had many of those but he was afraid someone would ask him questions about Niall that he didn’t want to answer. It was one week to the live shows and everyone has seen how it went for the contestants at judges houses.

The scene where he spun Niall around was cut out but it was still obvious that there’s something between them or maybe Zayn was just imagining something because he knew that there was and is something. 

“Zayn, long time no see”, Cheryl said making her way over to Zayn and he had a hard time to not roll his eyes at her. It wasn’t like that he didn’t like her because he did but she was annoying him by constantly talking about Niall and Zayn could tell that she knew more than he would like.

“Cheryl, how are you”, he asked while hugging her. She beamed at him. “I’m good, thank you. How was judges houses for you”, she asked winking at him.

“It was good. I’m sure you’ve seen it”, he replied. “I sure did but it’s not like that they show everything and the camera’s not always around, now, is it”, she asked laying her arm around his waist. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about”, he answered. She snorted in response and was about to say something but then they were calling them for their interview and Zayn send a silent prayer to everyone who would listen that this would be over soon.

Zayn only answered questions that were directly aimed at him and to his luck there were only a few. It seemed like they were more interested into the female judges and he was perfectly fine with it.

“So, Zayn, do you already see someone in the lead”, the man, Andre, Zayn thought his name was, asked him and Zayn could see the look Cheryl send him.

“To be honest they’re all really good and they definitely all have a chance to win this season. They’re all very different but all awesome in their own way and they all have a voice to die for. It really is a pleasure working with them and I can’t wait for the first show so everyone can see how much they’ve developed”, he replied.

“I’m sure we’re all really looking forward to the first show”, he agreed with Zayn and he could see that one of the producers pointed towards his wrist signaling for them that the time was nearly over.

“One last question, Zayn”, Andre said and Zayn really had a hard time to not look too annoyed. “This picture here”, he began and pointed towards the screen. “Care to explain what happened here”?

Zayn’s mouth fell open. There were pictures of him and Niall. That day he talked to Niall where no cameras were around, at least that’s what he thought.

“You two look awfully close there”, he continued smirking at Zayn.

“I’m just hugging him like I hug every other contestant to wish him good luck”, Zayn replied.

“There aren’t any other pictures of you hugging the contestants and an insider told us that you didn’t want any cameras around when you walked away to talk with him. And you’re known to not let anyone come to close to you. You two look very familiar with each other as well”. 

“That’s not true. Someone’s just reading too much into this pictures”, Zayn replied and nearly sighed in relief when their manager says that the time is over. He walked away as fast as he could and he knew how much shit he would get as soon as they were behind closed doors.

“Zayn, we seriously need to have a talk”, they said to him when they walked into the room and Zayn nodded in response. They closed the door and sat down with him.

“We don’t know how the pictures leaked, Zayn, but it sure wasn’t good”, they began. “You know how they are, regardless of what there is between the two of you, they turn everything around and lay it out like they want it to”.

“I know”, Zayn sighed. 

“And we already told you not to get too close to him”, they said in a sterner voice. Zayn nodded again whispering I know.

“So please no more stuff like that or we seriously have to change a few things here and I’m sure that neither you nor that boy would really like it”, with that said they walked out leaving Zayn alone with his thoughts. Could this get any worse?

\---

They made sure that no one would ask any more questions about him and Niall and before he could really think about it, it was time to face Niall again. He took a deep breath before walking into the room.

As it was to be expecting it was more than awkward between the two of them. He was sure that Niall had seen the interview and he tried his best to stay professional.

“So Niall the first theme is musical heroes have you already thought about something that you want to sing”, he asked sitting as far away from Niall as possible though not too far away. He didn’t want anyone to make any assumptions. 

“I’m not really sure about the song but I really want to sing a song from Robbie Williams. I want a career like him one day, he really made it and he’s a real entertainer. I adore that about him”, Niall replied avoiding Zayn’s eyes.

They looked through a lot of songs until Niall decided he wanted to sing the song No Regrets. Zayn wasn’t really sure about the song choice but he couldn’t change Niall’s mind. He was set on singing this song and no one could change that. 

Niall practiced a lot throughout the week and Zayn made sure to stop by as often as he could to support Niall and help him as much as the others but it still didn’t change anything about them. Niall didn’t really talk to him unless he had to and it pained Zayn to see him like this. 

He was usually so high of energy and talking a hundred miles a minute and Zayn had to talk to Niall as soon as they were alone and all the cameras left. He walked back into the room and asked Liam, the vocal producer, to give him a minute.

“Okay we need to talk”, Zayn said as soon as he was sure that no one could hear them. “I don’t think there’s anything to talk about. You made it pretty clear that there isn’t anything between us and we both want to keep it that way”, Niall replied and walked over to the player to start the song again. 

“Listen to me Niall”, Zayn said and paused the song. “We can’t go on like this. Everyone knows that there’s something not right between us. You can literally see and feel it when we’re in the same room”.

“That’s not my fault, Zayn. You wanted it this way. Please leave now, I need to practice”, Niall said and was about to press the play button again but Zayn beat him to it and grabbed Niall’s hand. 

“Zayn, what the fuck”, Niall hissed. 

“Don’t be like this”, Zayn said pulling Niall closer. “Like what”?

“Like, like, I don’t know”, Zayn replied slinging his arms around Niall’s waist. “I missed you”, he whispered into Niall’s ear. Niall brought his hands around Zayn’s neck mumbling I missed you too back. 

Zayn leaned in and pressed a short soft kiss to Niall’s lips. “Please don’t do this, someone might see”, Niall mumbled.

“I don’t care”, Zayn replied trying to connect his lips with Niall’s again. “But I do, I don’t want you to get into more trouble than you already are”.

“Fine”, Zayn sighed. “But one more kiss won’t hurt”, he mumbled against Niall’s neck, nosing up and down his neck before placing kisses against Niall’s jaw before his lips found Niall’s again. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow, yeah”, he said between kisses and Niall nodded his head. “Good”, and with that said Zayn left the room.

\---

The time Saturday rolled around everything seemed to be alright between Zayn and Niall. No one said anything about them anymore and they only sneaked a few kisses here and there not really talking about what this was between the two but they seemed comfortable and okay with it. 

The show went by in a rush and soon enough it was time for Niall’s performance. Zayn was really nervous, what for, he didn’t know. But as it was to be expecting Niall delivered and everyone was of their seats the time he finished his song, a few girls chanting his name. 

The blush on his cheeks was adorable and all Zayn wanted to do was to go up there and cuddle Niall.

“Niall, wow”, Olly began. “When I first heard about your song choice I didn’t know what to expect and I can say it definitely wasn’t this. Every time you step onto the stage you deliver and I’m really looking forward to see you again. I hope you’ll get to the next round”. 

“Thank you”, Niall mumbled into his microphone.

“Do you hear that”, Nicole said looking around the audience, a few girls still screaming for him. “You totally deserve this. Your voice is really something else. For a seventeen year old you have a beautiful voice”.

“Niall, I do have to agree with them you do have beautiful voice and your performance was amazing. I wish I had you as my contestant, Zayn’s a lucky guy”, Zayn knew what she meant by that but hoped that no one would read too much into that.”You look so cute up there and I just want to cuddle you and hug you”.

“I’m really proud of you, Niall. You work so hard for this and everyone should know that. You spend most of your time in the studio practicing and you put so much effort into it. You deserve to be up there and I can’t wait for next week. I hope the crowd knows how amazing you are and they pick up their phones”, Zayn said.

“Thank you”, Niall repeated and looked at Dermot who was already at sight, his arm around Niall’s shoulders.

“Niall, how was it for you”, he asked and Niall’s smile was so bright that it looked like it might break his face.

“It was perfect, I love being up here and singing my heart out and having this opportunity now is mind blowing”, he replied.

“How is it to work with Zayn”, he questioned. Niall’s eyes wandered to Zayn who smiled reassuringly at him. 

“It’s from another world. Zayn has so much knowledge and he puts so much effort into us and he supports us so much. I couldn’t have asked for someone better”, Niall replied before he was dismissed walking off stage.

\---

Hidden Message?

As it was to be expecting Niall Horan (17) contestant on this year’s x factor smashed his performance last night. Literally everyone in the audience was out of their seats as soon as the song ended and he got throughout nice comments from the judges and we can be sure that he’s one of the favorites this year. We see a bright, successful future for him after the x factor ends.

But the real question after his performance is if he wanted to say something with the song he chose. Does it have to do something with the rumors about him and his judge Zayn Malik (23)? Maybe he wants to let us know through this song that there is something going on between the two of them and that he doesn’t have any regrets. 

We were expecting a joyful hug after Niall was through to the next live show but we were sadly disappointed that no such thing happened. They only shook hands before Niall was off stage.

Even though there haven’t been any more pictures of the two of them we’re sure that there’s more judging by the looks they give each other.

If you haven’t seen the pictures from judges houses where they hugged intimately then check the pictures out below.

\---

“Zayn have you seen the articles about you and Niall already”, Louis asked storming into Zayn’s bedroom. He sat himself up squinting at the bright light. “Louis what are you talking about”?

“This”, Louis answered, thrusting the paper into Zayn’s hand and sitting down on the bed beside Zayn, watching Zayn’s eyes scanning the paper. His eyes grew wider the longer he read.

“Why can’t they leave us the fuck alone”, Zayn asked throwing the paper to the ground. “We haven’t given them any more reasons to write about us but they still do it”.

“You’re going to get so much shit for this”, Louis sighed. 

“Don’t you think I know that”, Zayn replied. “Louis, I did everything they asked me to and I still do it wrong”.

“I wouldn’t say that you do everything they asked you to because we both know what’s going on between you and Niall. Don’t look at me like that, of course I know”, Louis said.  
“What do I do”, Zayn asked desperately.

“I don’t know, Zayn. No matter what you do they will find something, even when you stop this with Niall. But I think talking to Niall about this would be the first best step”. 

Zayn nodded his head and got out of bed, throwing on the first clothes he got his hands on.

“I think you should shower before you leave”, Louis laughed.

“Fuck you, Tomlinson”.

\---

“Zayn, we have to talk before you go in there”, one of the producers said as soon as stepped into the building. He sighed while walking into the room, the paper with their article was laid out on the table. They gestured for Zayn to have a seat.

“Care to explain”, they asked and Zayn looked up at them. “There isn’t anything to explain. They write shit that’s what’s going on. I work with him like I work with the other contestants. They just want a good story out of this. You should know how they are”, Zayn replied.

“You know they have a reason to assume those things, all the things that went down at judge’s houses. Zayn we told you not to get too involved with any of them”. 

“That wasn’t my intention and you know that”, Zayn replied.

“Whatever that is, what’s going on with the two of you, keep at bay please. We don’t need this shit”, they said before they dismissed him.

Zayn walked out of the room and walked right into Niall. “Sorry”, Zayn mumbled holding onto Niall’s waist.

“It’s okay”, Niall replied and took Zayn’s hands off of his waist. Zayn let them fall beside him. “You read the article already”?

“I did”, Niall sighed. “You got time”?

“Not much, I have to be in the practice room in ten minutes. I’ll come over to yours in about three hours”, he replied looking down to his watch.

Niall took Zayn’s hand and pulled him into an empty room. “That means you still have ten minutes”. He shut the door and pressed Zayn against the wooden door.

“Niall”, Zayn said while the younger worked wonders on Zayn’s neck. “We shouldn’t do this, not here”.

“Don’t be like that; we won’t get any time for that later. There will be cameras everywhere. And besides I missed you”, Niall mumbled against Zayn’s neck before his lips found Zayn’s again.

When Niall’s tongue made its way past Zayn’s lips he forgot about what was right and what was wrong. He was happy at the moment and he had Niall in his arm that was the only thing that mattered to him right now.

But when Niall started to rut into him he had to stop him. Zayn pulled away from the kiss much to Niall’s dismay who was chasing Zayn’s lips for another kiss. “No, Niall we can’t go any farther”.

Niall pouted his lips and Zayn could have kissed this pout away but didn’t want to encourage him any further.

“Fine”, Niall grumbled. “See you later, I suppose”.

“Definitely”, Zayn said and placed a last kiss on Niall’s lips.

\---

Later as Zayn walked into the room where Niall was practicing he stopped when he heard him thing. This week’s theme was Diva and Niall wanted to sing where do broken hearts go by Whitney Houston.

Zayn wasn’t really happy with Niall’s song choice but as he stood there listening to him he changed his mind. Niall’s voice was just so unique and soft and everything everyone dreamed of. He could listen to Niall for his entire life.

Niall started to hum when he noticed Zayn’s presence. “How’s it going”, Zayn asked walking further in to the room.

“It’s going really good. Niall gets better every time I see him. It’s unbelievable”. 

“Good to hear”, Zayn replied. “Can you sing again for me? I want to hear the whole song”. Niall nodded his head at Zayn and smiled at him.

Saying that Zayn was proud of Niall would be an understatement. Niall gave his everything and he constantly improved. He got better with every new challenge and it seemed like it didn’t even matter to him what the papers wrote about him. Niall just focused on the music and on Zayn. 

The vocal coach kept giving Zayn these knowing looks and Zayn was rather glad that the blush that rose on his cheeks weren’t very visible on his tan cheeks.

When the song ended Niall looked expectantly at Zayn. “I have to agree with you. Niall, that was amazing. I’m so proud of you”. 

Niall walked over to Zayn and hugged him briefly. “I’m pretty sure you’re going to smash it Saturday”.

And he did exactly that. He was so beautiful up on that stage. It was just him and a microphone and his beautiful, breathtaking voice. After that performance he definitely was everyone’s favorite.

As it was to be expected he got through to the next live show. He was about to jump into Zayn’s arms when he remembered that they weren’t alone. He hugged the other boys and walked off stage.

When it was about time to leave the studios to get back to their house Zayn grabbed Niall’s arm and pulled him into his dressing room. “Congratulations, I knew you would make it”, Zayn said in between kisses.

“Thanks”, Niall mumbled.

“So it’s your birthday in a few days”, Zayn said after he pulled away and Niall hummed in agreement. “Anything you’ve planned for that already”?

“Practicing, practicing and practicing”, Niall replied. Zayn’s hands on his waist tightened a bit. 

“And for real”, he asked raising his eyebrows.

“Zayn, I’m not joking. I need to practice every single minute of the day”, Niall answered and pulled away from Zayn’s eyebrows. He walked around the couch and plopped down, Zayn following. 

“As if you’d need that”, Zayn snorted.

“Zayn, please, you know how much this all means to me”, Zayn sighed and slung his arm around Niall’s shoulder pulling him closer.

“I know”.

He kissed the top of Niall’s head before nuzzling his nose in Niall’s hair, breathing him in. “But I would like to spend some time with you”.

Niall looked up at Zayn. “Maybe I will have time for you. Maybe an hour or two”, he said and earned a slap on his arm from Zayn. “No, I’m pretty sure we’ll find time”.

“That’s what I wanted to hear”, Zayn smiled. “I mean we can’t go out or whatever but maybe you want to come over to my apartment. I’ll cook for you or something”.

“Can’t wait”.

\---

Broken Heart?  
We’re sure Niall Horan (17) has broken many hearts by now. His performance last Saturday of where do broken hearts go by Whitney Houston had many girls falling for him, of that we’re more than sure.

But the question we ask ourselves after his performance is, if his heart has ever been broken by someone. His answer to this one was that he’s never been in love, so, no his heart’s never been broken, though we’re not sure of that.

We haven’t got really answers to our questions about his relationship with his judge Zayn Malik (23). As he said “We’re all good friends in our group, he’s always here for us boys and we couldn’t have asked for a better judge”.

So we’ll wait until we get more out of the two of them but until then check out the pictures below from Saturday.

\---

Zayn was getting nervous waiting for Niall. He was supposed to be there over twenty minutes ago. The food was waiting to be served while Zayn walked up and down in his sitting room nervously picking at his nails.

It finally knocked on his door and he walked over way faster than he would like to admit. He straightened his shirt before opening the door. There stood Niall looking more breathtaking than ever.

“Wow”, Zayn let out looking Niall up and down before his eyes settled on Niall’s.

“May I come in or should I stay here all night”, Niall laughed.

“What? No, erm, come in”, Zayn said stepping aside cursing under his breath. He acted like a teenage girl who was on her first date. As he closed the door he felt two arms wrapping around him and he instantly relaxed.

“What’s got you so worked up”, Niall asked against the back of Zayn’s neck placing a soft kiss there. Zayn shrugged his shoulders.

“Just nervous, I guess”.

“No need to be, it’s just me”, Niall chuckled. Zayn turned around in his arms and kissed him briefly. 

“Happy Birthday love”, he whispered before kissing Niall again. 

“God, I could do this forever”, Niall murmured against Zayn’s lip. Zayn took his lower lip between his teeth earning a slight moan from Niall. “Me too, babe, but food’s waiting in the kitchen”.

“We’ll have enough time for this after dinner, love”, Zayn replied when Niall walked sullenly into Zayn’s kitchen. 

When they sat down opposite of each other Niall began to dig into his food instantly telling Zayn how good it was with Zayn trying to ignore his flaming cheeks.

“So, how’s your day been so far”, Zayn asked. Niall swallowed before replying. “Really good, I’ve been up really early so I had enough time to practice and all the other shit we had to do today so I could be here on time”.

“They were all asking me where I’m going because I dressed up but I didn’t tell them and they said they would find out sooner or later. Do you think they know”?

“I’m not sure but I think some of them do but I really could care less. I’m happy with you and I’m not going to let them ruin that”, Zayn replied taking Niall’s free hand in his. “Just a few more weeks and then we’re allowed to make it official”.

“I know”, Niall whispered. “But it’s hard. I’m so fucking happy I want to shout it from the rooftops but instead I can’t even tell my mum. She’s asking me nonstop about you to the point where it’s getting really annoying”. 

“I’m sorry, Niall. For all I put you through”.

“Hey, it’s okay, as long as I’ve got you”, Niall said.

Later that night they were laying on the couch cuddling, Niall’s back pressed against Zayn’s chest. “Zee, why are we watching this again”?

“Because it’s the best movie known to man”, Zayn replied and Niall snorted in response. “It definitely isn’t. It’s total crap”.

“Hey, no, it’s not”, Zayn protested. “It so is, Zayn”, Niall replied turning around in Zayn’s arm so he was facing him. “There are so many things we could do instead of watching that”.

“Oh yeah and what is it that you have in mind”, Zayn asked and they both knew full well what Niall was thinking so Niall leaned in, pressing his lips to Zayn’s. He grabbed Niall’s waist and moved him so he was lying on top of Zayn. 

As their kisses got more heated Zayn’s hand wandered under Niall’s shirt to caress his lower back. He slowly dragged his fingernails over Niall’s back up and down before taking the end of the shirt in his hands to pull it off of Niall. They pulled away from the kiss and Niall pulled Zayn’s shirt of as well leaving them both shirtless. 

Niall began to kiss Zayn’s neck up and down, not daring to leave any bruises. He trailed kisses down Zayn’s chest, nosing at the hair on Zayn’s stomach that lead down into his pants. Niall made quick work of unbuttoning Zayn’s jeans, sliding them off of his legs, leaving Zayn in his boxers.

“God, you’re so gorgeous”, he whispered looking up at Zayn.

“You’re one to talk, come here”.

Niall hovered over Zayn, just looking at him. He still couldn’t believe that Zayn was his. Zayn’s hands found their way back to Niall’s hair and he pulled him gently down for another, deeper kiss.

They began to move against each other and Niall could still feel the sensation of Zayn’s cock against his covered one. He needed more and as if Zayn could read his thoughts he brought his hands to Niall’s jeans. As soon as they were both naked Niall got back in place and nearly groaned when he felt Zayn’s hard cock sliding against his own. 

“F-fuck Zayn”, he moaned out. “Feels s-so good” and Zayn could only grunt in response. Zayn took hold of both their erections dragging his hand up and down, gathering enough wetness at the tip sliding it down their shafts, making his movements easier and not too rough. 

Niall moved in time with Zayn’s hand and he knew he was close and couldn’t take much more. “Z-Zayn stop or I’ll come sooner than we both want to”.

Zayn flipped them over so he was on top of Niall. “I think we should take this to the bedroom, yeah”?

Niall nodded. “Yeah okay, but hurry up”. As soon as they reached the bedroom Niall fell on the bed back first waiting impatiently for Zayn to join him, who was getting a condom and the lube out of his drawer. 

He poured a bit onto his fingers before he hovered over Niall again, his index finger circling against his hole. Zayn pressed his lips to Niall’s as his finger entered him. He moved his finger first slowly around before he crooked it every time when he pressed back in. When Niall began to move against his finger he added another one and began to scissor them slightly at first before pressing them in more firmly making sure to touch Niall’s prostate with every move of his fingers before he took them back completely.  
Niall watched him intently as he rolled the condom on and lubing himself up. He placed his hand on Niall’s chest and pressed him softly back against the mattress. Zayn placed his dick against Niall’s hole and entered him slowly while kissing Niall’s jaw and down his neck. 

Soon they were moving in sync, Zayn hitting Niall’s prostate almost every time he pressed back into him. Zayn moved his hand between their bodies taking Niall into his hand and pumping him in time with his thrusts. 

“Fuck, Zayn, feels so good”, Niall stuttered out. Zayn’s thrust came even more frequently and harder. Soon Niall came between their bodies.

He clenched around Zayn every time he pulled back out and that had Zayn coming only moments later. He collapsed on top of Niall, trying to catch his breath. Niall combed his hand through Zayn’s hair still trying to even his breath out.

\---

Swaying his way into the final?

On the third live show on Saturday Niall Horan (18) showed once more his talent on stage. The judges were all praising him after he sang Sway, a song that is covered by many, many artists. As Nicole said, he made his own version out of it, and it was amazing and we couldn’t agree more. 

We’re more than sure that he’s save for the final. 

Now a full adult he didn’t say much about his special day. Only that he spend it with working and spending it with the boys and some special people in his life.  
Though the smile on his face told us that he spend his night with someone special, maybe with Zayn Malik? This question went mostly unanswered. The only thing we got in reply was a small smile.

And as per usual Zayn Malik (23) didn’t answer any personal questions so we have to imagine what Niall did on his birthday but we would like to think that they went out for dinner, sharing their food and giving each other fondly looks.

\---

Zayn knew who it was before he saw him. There’s only one person who’s able to be this loud while entering a room. “Zaynie baby, long time no see”, Louis said plopping down beside Zayn, pulling him into a hug.

“Good morning to you, too, Louis”, Zayn replied, pulling away from Louis` too tight embrace.

“Didn’t you miss me”, Louis asked fake pouting. Zayn rolled his eyes at Louis. “You’ve been away for what, eight days or something”?

“Yeah and that’s a lot of time. I missed you a whole lot”, Louis replied scooting closer to Zayn again. “So tell me what did I miss”?

“Nothing”, Zayn drew his eyebrows together. “I’ve been working every day”.

“And what about Niall”?

“What about him”?

Louis slapped the back of Zayn’s head. “You know what I’m talking about. I’ve read the articles they’ve written about you two”.

“Don’t believe everything you read, Louis. You should know that by now”, Zayn replied, trying to get off the couch but Louis wouldn’t have it and pulled him back down.  
“So you’re still seeing each other”?

“Yes, Louis”, Zayn replied. “We’re still seeing each other and if you want to know it, he was over here a few days ago for his birthday”.

“I hope you two didn’t do it on this couch”, he said and Zayn wasn’t sure if the disgust on Louis` face was real or not.

“Nah, we took it to the bedroom after some time”, Zayn replied laughing at Louis` expression. “Zayn Malik, I really hope that you’re kidding”.

“No, I’m not”, he said smugly. 

“Okay, kidding aside, how’s it going with you two”, he asked serious.

“Okay, I guess, I mean I’m happy with him, it’s just not that easy, you know, no one is allowed to know, not even his parents know. But it is kind of obvious to some that there’s more and I don’t know how to hide it, Louis. When I look at him a smile spreads immediately on my face and I can’t stop looking at him”.

“God, you got it really bad”, Louis sighed. “You think you’ll be able to hide it until the season is over”?

“Honestly”, Louis nodded his head. “I don’t think so. We’re constantly asked, not only from the media but from all the people around us”. 

“Maybe it’s easier if we break things off until it’s all over”, Zayn said and cringed at his own words. “I think that will only make it worse. How are you two supposed to work together”, Louis answered and he had a point.

“Yeah, you’re right”, Zayn said and looked at his ringing phone.

“Niall”, Louis asked and Zayn’s growing smile let Louis knew that he was right. 

“Hey baby”, Zayn answered his phone and left the room and walked over to his bedroom. “How are you”?

“I’m good, you”, Niall asked and Zayn could hear that something was bothering the blonde. 

“What’s wrong”, Zayn asked. “Nothing’s wrong, can’t I call my boyfriend without having a special reason”, Niall asked and Zayn sighed in response.

“Of course you can, love, but I can tell at the sound of your voice that something is bothering you”.

“When will you be here for practice”, Niall asked.

“I’ll be there tomorrow. Why”?

“I don’t think that I can do it, Zayn. That song isn’t for me. I sound like, I don’t even know. It sounds awful”, Niall complained.

“Yesterday it sounded just fine to me, baby”, Zayn replied not knowing where this suddenly came from. It sounded beautiful yesterday and he was sure that they picked the right song. “Did anyone tell you differently”?

“No, they said it’s okay, but okay is not what I want to sound like”, Niall replied.

“Hey, you were so happy when they said that the theme would be rock. You were looking forward to it if I remember correctly. You were jumping into my arms when I told you”, he said smiling remembering it.

“Yeah I know I don’t know what’s wrong with me. I’m probably just nervous or something”.

“We’ll sing it together tomorrow, yeah”.

“Okay” and Zayn knew that Niall was smiling now and that made his day thousand times better.

\--

The next day Zayn made it his mission to show Niall how good he really was and that he could sing this song. He knocked on the door before letting himself in. Niall was standing with his vocal coach in front of a mirror.

“Hey, how’s it going”, he asked walking over shaking their hands. “Better than yesterday”, he answered. “Niall wasn’t sure of this song but today he’s like a different person and he sings it so well. I can’t wait to see him on stage on Saturday”.

“That’s great to hear”, Zayn replied.

“You want to sing with me now”, Niall asked with hope in his eyes and Zayn nodded his head. The vocal coach was smiling at the both of them and when the song ended he clapped. “You two sound so good together. I think you should work together some day”.

“I think we will”, Zayn replied and Niall’s eyes widened. 

“So, Niall, you want to tell us what issues you have with this song”, the vocal couch asked.

He shrugged his shoulder. “I don’t know. I’m not really a fan of this song. Don’t look at me like that”.

“Oh come on, everyone loves don’t stop believing”, his vocal coach replied laughing. 

“Well, I don’t”, Niall answered crossing his arms over his chest. 

“You know what”, Zayn said and Niall looked at him, his eyes softening. “I’m pretty sure everyone will love your performance on Saturday”.

“I hope so”, he mumbled walking over to Zayn. He nearly pulled him into his lap when he remembered that they weren’t alone.

“You have a great future ahead of you Niall, of that I’m sure”, Liam said and walked over to the door. “I’ll be back in five minutes”, with that said he left the two alone.

“Did he just wink at us”, Niall asked laughing. “I think he did”, Zayn pulled Niall into his lap. “I think he knows more than we would like but it’s okay”.

“I’m so glad to have you in my life”, Niall whispered against Zayn’s lips before kissing him and all Zayn could do was smiling into the kiss.

\---

After Niall’s performance all the judges were gushing about him to Zayn. “That boy keeps getting better and better. I’m really jealous of you, Malik. I wish I had him in my group”, Nicole said to him when they were all backstage, waiting to go back on stage.

“If he keeps it up I’m pretty sure he’ll leave here as the winner. It’s not only that he can sing but he is so beautiful and cute. The girls love him”, Cheryl added. 

Sooner than Zayn would have liked they were walking on stage with their contestants facing the decision of the crowd. He already lost one act in the second show so he didn’t want to lose another one, especially not Niall.

He knew he shouldn’t think like this but he couldn’t help himself. Of course Niall was his favorite and he tried his best to hide this fact.

Zayn stood there with his boys, arms around them hoping that they would make it to the next live show. The time passed slow and quick at the same time.

There were only three acts on stage left and Niall was still standing beside him. Zayn could feel the nervousness radiating off of Niall’s body so he squeezed his waist and at that Niall looked up at him.

Zayn gave him a reassuring smile. “The last act that is through to next week’s show is”. Zayn hated how they dragged it out. Seconds felt like minutes to him. He could feel Niall’s hand clutching at his back.

“Niall”.

Everything was like a blur to him; Niall was in his arms hugging him. “Yes, I’m so proud of you”, he whispered into his ear before he let him go. They were supposed to get off stage after the decision.

He sat back down on his chair and Cheryl smirked at him. She leaned in. “Sure that there isn’t more”?

“Shut up”, he replied turning to face the stage.

\---

Rocking his way right into Zayn’s heart?

We all have waited long enough for this and we finally have pictures of Zayn (23) and Niall (18) looking happy together. Our hearts melted the second Niall fell into his mentor’s arms after he was told that he was through to the next live show.

It is always cute seeing the joy on Niall’s face when he knows he’s through. You can literally see the tension leaving his body. Niall was holding onto Zayn the entire time and the reassuring smile from Zayn was really cute to watch.

We knew from the minute Niall was on that stage that he would make it. His performance of don’t stop believing was from another world and we’re pretty sure he can sing everything and he’s save for the final.

Niall didn’t believe in himself as he told us afterwards. “It seemed like the song and I just didn’t fit together and it took me a lot of work but I eventually came around and we made it a bit different and it worked”.

His beaming smile had us nearly fainting and we can definitely confirm that we have a crush on him to that he only smiled. Questions about his relationship status answered he with:”I don’t have time for a relationship”.

Further questions about him and Zayn Malik were answered with:”I’m single”. And with that said he left and moved on to the next interview.

So we’re still waiting for a confirmation but until then we’ll watch the pictures of them being cute together on last Sunday.

\---

“I can’t wait for next Saturday”, Niall said his head on Zayn’s chest. They were lying on Zayn’s bed just enjoying each other’s company. Niall had a free afternoon and they used that for a bit of alone time because they didn’t get much of it. 

Niall was trailing little patterns on Zayn’s arm and smiled to himself as goosebumps rose on Zayn’s skin. “Yeah I’m pretty sure they’re all going to cry”, Zayn mumbled. 

Niall lifted his head looking confused though to Zayn it was just cute. “Why should they. It’s not a sad song or anything”.

“Yeah but your voice is so beautiful and you sing that song so beautifully”, Zayn replied bringing his hand to Niall’s face. Niall leaned into it and smiled at Zayn whispering thank you.

Niall leaned up and rubbed his nose against Zayn’s in an Eskimo kiss before Zayn pulled him in for a real kiss. He took his bottom lip between his teeth and pulling lightly. Niall pulled away and he leaned his forehead against Zayn’s gazing into his eyes.

He looked at Zayn’s watch and groaned. “I have to leave in thirty minutes”. Zayn kissed his pouty lips. “Don’t think about leaving now, we still have thirty minutes”. 

Zayn’s hands found their way into Niall’s back pockets and Niall raised his eyebrows in question. Zayn just answered with pulling Niall down against him.

“You’re not serious, are you”, Niall’s laughter died down soon and went into a moan when he felt Zayn against him.

“We can make it quick”, Zayn said and rolled them over so he was on top of Niall. “We sure can”, Niall said and was about to say something else when Zayn’s lips shut him up.

\--

“You know I wouldn’t mind you if you were wearing fewer clothes in here”, Zayn said watching Niall putting his clothes back on.

“Yeah I can imagine”, Niall chuckled. “You’re getting your lazy ass out of bed to say goodbye or”?

“Nah, I’m comfortable here”, Zayn replied.

“Fine”, Niall huffed opening the door and walking out. He knew it was just a matter of seconds before Zayn would follow him and he had to smile to himself when he heard footsteps coming out of Zayn’s room. 

Zayn had put his boxers back on and Niall had a hard time to not stare at Zayn’s body. He didn’t think he would get ever used to the sight.

“I miss you already”, Zayn said coming up behind Niall and slinging his arms around him. “We’ll see each other tomorrow”, Niall replied.

“Yeah but that’s different. We won’t be alone for a while now”, Zayn said and Niall turned around in his arms. “I know who knows for how long, a few weeks at most”.

“I can’t wait for that”, Zayn said placing a kiss on Niall’s lips. “Me either”, Niall said and kissed Zayn one last time before was out of the door.

\---

“Next up is Niall Horan”, Dermot said before a video of Niall was shown on the screen and every time Zayn saw something of Niall he fell a little bit more in love with him. 

“I can’t wait to hear him”, Cheryl said leaning over to Zayn. “I’ve heard him in rehearsals and wow that’s the only thing I can say”. Zayn nodded his head in agreement.

When Niall stepped onto the stage there was a lot of cheering that soon went down when the first few words left his lips. Zayn loved Niall’s voice and how he was moving on stage and he was proud of Niall. He’s come so far and he was glad that he was a part of that. He was a part of Niall’s life.

“Niall, when I first read that you were singing Circle of Life I didn’t know what to expect but it definitely wasn’t this. Wow, you deliver every night and I can surely say that I’m always looking forward to your performance because I know you deliver and you’re always better than the week prior. You’ve grown so much since you’re here and I’m really proud of you”, Olly said and Zayn couldn’t help the smile on his face. He loved how they were all praising Niall and he deserved it more than anyone.

“I definitely have to agree with him, Niall. It is insane, I can’t believe that you keep getting better and you can see how comfortable you’re up there and it’s beautiful to watch. I hope to see you next week”, Nicole spoke.

“There isn’t much more to say, now, is there”, Cheryl laughed. “As Nicole and Olly said you’re amazing and we’re all looking forward to see you each week. I’ve seen you in rehearsals today and I was blown away. The way you sing this song makes me somehow emotional”.

Dermot walked over to Niall and laid his arm around Niall’s shoulder. “Zayn, do you have anything to add”?

“I’m just really proud of him. It took us a lot of time to pick this song. He was excited when he heard that the theme was songs from films and he had so many songs in mind and it was hard to pick just one but we picked the right one and he smashed it”, Zayn said and earned a smile from Niall.

“Niall, every time you’re here on that stage you get only positive feedback how is it for you? Do you think there’s anything you need to work on”, he asked Niall. 

“Of course there are things I need to work on. You never stop learning”, Niall replied and with that he was dismissed from stage.

\---

Zayn was nervously walking up and down in his apartment. Louis was watching him with an amusing smile. “Zayn, seriously, I don’t get why you’re so nervous. This is not your first interview”.

“I know”, Zayn replied. 

“So, just relax, come here sit down and watch TV with me”, Louis said patting the spot beside him. Zayn sat down reluctantly huffing to himself. 

“What time do you need to be there”, Louis asked conversationally. He knew the time but thought it may calm Zayn’s nervousness.

“I’ll be picked up in about twenty minutes”, Zayn replied.

“How’s Niall”, Louis asked trying to get Zayn to talk so he couldn’t think too much. “He’s good; I talked to him this morning”.

“Haven’t seen him in ages, you know, I think we should change that”, Louis said and continued when Zayn didn’t make any signs to reply to that. “Maybe he could come over one of these days”

“You know it’s not that easy, they’re not allowed to leave the house for private things. Only every once in a while”, Zayn replied. “But I’m sure you can join me tomorrow if you want to”, Zayn offered.

“Yeah sure, I’d like that”, Louis said and they fell back into silence.

\---

“Zayn, it’s nice to have you here”, the woman, who introduced herself as Margret, said. Zayn smiled at her. “Thanks for having me”.

“So, your new album’s coming out in two weeks. What can we expect from it”, she asked and so they went into a long talk about his album and with every passing moment the nervousness left his body and was replaced with confidence. 

He could finally relax and he loved talking about his music and at some point he was expecting questions about his private life. They always reserved those questions for the last few minutes.

“You’re a judge on this year’s x factor and it seems like you’re really enjoying it so far”, she said looking at the pictures that were shown on the screen.

“I do, seeing how the boys develop makes me really proud. They work so hard and I love working with them”, Zayn replied. 

“Do you see someone in the lead already”, she asked.

“No, not really, there are really good singers and it is impossible to say that one of them is going to make it”, he replied.

“Can we expect to see you for the next season”?

“It’s not over yet, no one is thinking about it for now. We’re in the here and now and I want to be there for my contestants and not think about next year”, he replied even though he knew he wouldn’t do another season. As much as he loved his job he wouldn’t have the time for that.

“I have to ask this question Zayn”, she said and he knew what was coming, the very first denying of his and Niall’s relationship on live TV. 

“There have been lots and lots of rumors about you and your contestant Niall Horan; you want to say something about that”?

“There isn’t anything to tell. Niall and I are friends like I’m with every other contestant of mine. I like to hang out with them”, Zayn replied.

“But it seems like there is a special bond between the two of you”, she said and they showed a picture of him and Niall and he had to admit it looked like they were in love. He was looking at Niall with so much love and adoration and it broke his heart to deny this.

“So you can confirm that you’re not together”, she asked.

“Yeah, Niall and I are not in a relationship, we’re just friends”, he nearly cringed at his own words.

The rest of the interview went by in a blur. Zayn’s head was swimming. All he wanted was Niall right now. He needed Niall in his arms.

\---

Zayn went to the studios earlier as usual, hoping he could spend a bit more time with Niall. He walked through the rooms, stopping by the other contestants. There were a few things they wanted to film with him and that nearly lasted three hours before he could finally move on to Niall. 

He knocked on the door and let himself in. Niall was standing in front of the mirror practicing his moves. A choreographer and the vocal coach were there with him. When he saw the door opening he looked up at Zayn not even bothering to show him any acknowledge. 

Liam, the vocal coach, waved Zayn over to time. He grabbed Zayn by the arm and dragged him out of the room.

“Listen, I don’t know what’s wrong with him but we need to fix it. He looks like shit and I think it’s better to send him home for the day. I already talked to the producers and they said it’s fine. I was just waiting for you so you could see yourself”.

“Did he say something”, concern filling Zayn’s voice.

“No, he came in and he looked like he didn’t get any sleep last night and I think he’s been crying”, he replied. “And I think he can leave for today. He doesn’t need to practice anymore. He knows the lyrics and the dance moves. Niall needs a rest”.

“Erm yeah okay, I’ll talk to him”, Zayn said and walked back into the room. Niall was now talking to the choreographer. His head snapped up to look at Zayn. He offered him a smile but didn’t get one in return. 

“Hey Niall, what’s wrong”, Zayn asked and was about to lay his arm around Niall but the blonde flinched back. The other two left the room and Zayn was glad.

“I don’t know tell me”, Niall replied grabbing his things and leaving the room without looking back at Zayn.

“Niall”, Zayn shouted running after him. “You know you can tell me”, Zayn said trying to ignore the glances the people threw their way.

“I don’t want to talk, Zayn, just leave me alone”, he mumbled and walked out of the building letting a dumbfounded Zayn behind. 

\---

“Louis, calm down, would you”, Zayn said annoyed by Louis` behavior. Niall’s been ignoring Zayn the last few days. Every time Zayn was at the studios Niall made sure that they weren’t alone so Zayn didn’t have any chance to really talk to Niall.

“No need to be rude”, Louis said sitting down beside Zayn on the couch in his room. They were waiting for the show to start.

“So I take it that Niall’s still not talking to you”, Louis sighed.

“Exactly”, Zayn said. “I don’t know what I did”.

“Did you say something”, Louis asked and then it occurred to Zayn. The interview. “Louis the interview, he’s been like this since the interview”.

“What are you talking about”, Louis asked confused.

“You know, the interview, where I was nervous. I denied our relationship in that interview what if he took it the wrong way”. 

“But you two deny your relationship all the time”, Louis replied.

“Yeah but never on live TV”, Zayn said and was interrupted by a woman standing in his door way. It was time to go on stage.  
“See you later”, Zayn said walking out. 

Zayn’s thoughts were constantly going to Niall. Now it all made sense to him. Cheryl elbowed him in his side to get his attention.

“What’s wrong”, she asked and he raised his eyebrows in question. “You’re not really listening to anything today and Niall seems distracted as well”.

He shrugged his shoulders. “I can’t talk about it right now”. She sent him sympathetic smile and he just hoped that things with Niall would be good again after he talked to him.  
When it all was finally over Zayn caught Niall before he could leave. He grabbed his arm and dragged him into his dressing room. 

“Zayn, the van’s going to leave without me”, Niall complained about to walk back out the door but Zayn wasn’t having any of it.

“I can drive you”, he simply replied and Niall sighed in annoyance. 

“What do you want, Zayn”?

“I want to know what’s wrong with you”, he asked. “You’re being very distant lately. You rarely answer my texts and when you do they’re short and you’re always making sure that you’re not alone with me. Don’t look at me like that. Of course I noticed. What did I do?”

“I-I just think it’s better when we, you know”, Niall began before Zayn was interrupting him.

“Don’t say that, please, don’t break up with me”, Zayn pleaded tears filling his eyes. 

“Zayn, we both know it’s for the best”, Niall said and Zayn could see that he was close to tears, too.

“Why all of the sudden”, Zayn asked trying to blink the tears away.

“I’ve seen the interview, you know, and it hurt, fuck, it hurt so much when you said that we are just friends. That you’re like this with everyone else and I know you were lying but it still hurt and I can’t lie to other people anymore, all this questions about us about our relationship. I’m always so fucking close to tell them that we’re together even though I know I can’t, but I can’t do this anymore Zayn. I’m sorry. I’m falling in love with you”.

Tears were falling from Niall’s eyes and Zayn stepped forward and pulled Niall into his arms. “I’m so sorry Zayn but I can’t do this anymore”. 

“Don’t say that, please, don’t”, Zayn said letting his own tears fall. Niall pulled away from their embrace.

“I love you, Zayn”, Niall said before leaving the room not hearing Zayn’s I love you, too.

\---

Somebody to love!?

Niall Horan’s performance on Saturday was, as Olly put it, just an average performance. He said:”Niall, we’ve seen better of you, it’s almost like something is distracting you”.  
We couldn’t agree more, dear Olly; something about Niall’s behavior seemed off, like something huge was stressing him out. He didn’t take part in any interview, his thoughts were occupied with something else and we really hope it doesn’t involve a heart break, though it seems like it. 

Niall was barely looking at Zayn, and when he did it was with a painful forced expression. We’ve never seen Niall like this and hope that we won’t see it again.

This week’s theme was Queen and Niall’s song choice was somebody to love. It almost seemed like Niall wasn’t really comfortable with this song. He admitted two weeks ago that he wasn’t comfortable with his song but that had changed and that showed on stage, but this time it seemed like that wasn’t the case. 

We’re pretty sure it wasn’t the song choice but the thoughts that were running through his mind. We hope he’ll be his old self in the next live show.

Check out the pictures below of Niall’s performance on Saturday.

\---  
Saying that it was awkward between Zayn and Niall would be an understatement. They were tiptoeing around each other, not really knowing what to do or what to say. Everyone around them noticed and watched them with pitiful eyes.

“You sure you want to sing this song”, Zayn asked. He didn’t really agree with Niall’s song choice. “Yes, Zayn, I am”, was all Niall said. 

They were both thanking anyone who would listen when the door opened and Liam appeared in the door way.

“Have you agreed on a song”, he asked walking in. 

“Yeah, I’m going to sing don’t let the sun go down on me”, Niall replied confidently.

“Great choice, Niall”, he said and clapped him on the shoulder. The theme was songs by Wham! Or George Michael and Zayn wanted Niall to sing Fastlove but Niall instantly shook his head when Zayn suggested it. 

He was sure he just did that because he didn’t want to do anything that Zayn wanted and he knew they would get into difficulties when Niall kept acting like that. 

They began to rehearse and Liam wanted Zayn to sing with Niall and he wasn’t really sure if that was a good idea but he kept pushing him until he joined Niall in the second chorus and it felt just like old times.

Their voices were so beautiful together and Zayn kept his gaze on Niall the entire time. Niall meant so much to Zayn and he’s lost him now and he didn’t know what to do. He was supposed to act like nothing had happened.

But he lost Niall, the boy he’s fallen for, Niall made him happy and that hadn’t happened in a while. And now he was back to his miserable self. He didn’t care for anything and his management was afraid that that would lead to new assumptions in the media and he definitely didn’t need that. His album was about to being released and they didn’t need any negative news. 

“Hey, I’m sure you’ll work things out”, Louis said walking over to the fridge to grab himself something to drink. He was pretty sure Zayn’s been sitting there since he got up that morning. 

“No, Louis, we won’t”, Zayn sighed. “He doesn’t want me anymore”.

“Rubbish, I see the way he’s looking at you. He misses you just as much as you miss him”, Louis said. 

“Look, it’s not easy for Niall either, you know. He’s in love with someone he shouldn’t be with. At least that’s what everyone keeps telling him. How is he supposed to react? And it definitely doesn’t help when everyone gets right into your business. You know that”.

“I know, Louis, I just I want him back”, Zayn replied. “I don’t know what to do when I’m around him. He keeps ignoring me and only speaks to me when he has to and it hurts”.

“I know, but sitting here and wallowing in self-pity won’t do you any good. Fight for him, show him what he’s going to miss when he’s not with you and show him how much he means to you”, Louis rubbed Zayn’s shoulder before exiting the room.

\---

After the results on Sunday everyone seemed to be in a better mood than before. Zayn hasn’t seen Niall’s smile in a long time, though it hurt that he wasn’t the reason he was still happy to see it.

Niall was backstage with his parents and Zayn was nervous to go inside. He wished he could just go home. He didn’t know how much his parents knew and he definitely didn’t want to find out. But that was no way to get out of this. 

A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts. Niall’s blonde head poked in and Zayn could swear his heart stopped beating for a second. 

“Hey”, Niall said softly entering the room and closing the door behind him. “My parents kind of want to meet you, in case you forgot”.

“Yeah, no, I didn’t forget. Shall I come with you or do they want to come here”, Zayn asked scratching his neck, a nervous habit he’s done since he can remember. And it seemed like Niall knew that too, because he was smiling a little at Zayn now.

“Erm, they’re already outside”, he said pointing towards the door. “Yeah, I don’t know, it seems like they’re obsessed with you or something. And just for the record they don’t know a thing about us”.

“Okay”, Zayn said, feeling kind of relieved but then again not. He would have liked to be introduced as Niall’s boyfriend. 

Niall walked back to the door to let his parents in. His mum was making her way over to Zayn and before he knew what was happening he was engulfed in a hug. “Hello, Zayn nice to meet you. My name’s Maura”.

“Nice to meet you, Maura”, he replied, hugging her back.

“I’m Bobby”, Niall’s father said sticking his hand out for Zayn to shake and damn had he a firm handshake.

“We’ve heard so much about you”, Maura said beaming at Zayn. “Only positive things of course. Niall was so excited to work with you. He wouldn’t shut up about you”.  
“Mum”, he hissed.

“Sorry”, she said holding her hands up. “So how is it to work with Niall”?

“It’s a pleasure working with him. He’s so talented and he works more than any other contestant here and it definitely pays off. Niall’s one of the best here”, Zayn replied trying to ignore Niall’s gaze on him. 

“Niall told us, that you spend time with the contestants here, inviting them over for dinner and such”, Bobby said. Zayn looked over at Niall who shrugged his shoulders.  
“Yeah I do, you get to know them all much better when you’re in private and no cameras are around and we’re all good friends now”, he smiled.

“That’s great to hear”, Maura said before telling stories about Niall. How he started singing and about gigs he played in his hometown and how the crowds loved him no matter where he went and Zayn listened. He wanted to know as much about Niall as possible.

“I think it’s enough for today. I’m pretty tired”, Niall fake yawned. Bobby looked at his watch his eyes widening.

“I didn’t know it was already this late”, he said. “Come on Darling let’s go back to the hotel”.

“Zayn it was so lovely to meet you”, Maura gushed. 

“Yeah was nice to meet you too”, Zayn replied. “How long will you stay in London”?

“We hope to stay here until the final is over”, she smiled at Zayn. 

“Then I’m sure we’ll see each other again”, Zayn smiled back at her.

“I hope so”, she beamed before walking out with her husband and Niall. “Oh Niall dear there’s no need to walk us outside. We’ll see you tomorrow, yeah”?

He looked like he was about to protest but the look on his mother’s face said that he shouldn’t. “Yeah, see you tomorrow, I love you”.

“We love you, too, Darling”, and with that they walked down the hall. Niall turned around looking at Zayn.

“So, yeah, that are my parents”, he said.

“They’re really lovely”, Zayn replied walking over to Niall. “I would love to see them again”.

“Oh, I’m pretty sure you will. They won’t shut up about you now”, Niall laughed. Suddenly noticed how close Zayn was. He looked from Zayn’s eyes to his lips before looking back up, licking his own lips.

They didn’t know who leaned in first but it didn’t matter. They finally felt the lips of the other on theirs again. When Zayn’s tongue went past Niall’s lips he seemed to realize what has happening and pulled away. “Zayn we can’t do this”. And with that said he left Zayn standing there.

\---

“Niall, you have to perform two songs tonight. Is it any different than to preparing for only one song”, he was asked backstage.

“It definitely is, you have to remember two songs and the choreography to them but I love it. I had lots of fun and I can’t wait to go on stage.

“This weeks theme’s are songs by take that and Elton john. What did you think when you first heard it and how did you decide on the songs”.

“I was thrilled. I’m a big fan of Take That and Elton John is a legend”, Niall began. “It was difficult to choose only one song. Zayn and I have been throwing ideas around until we settled on two songs”.

“The songs you will be performing are could it be magic and sorry seems to be the hardest words. How excited are you”?

“I can’t wait now, I’ve been practicing a lot and just want to go out there”, he replied smiling. 

“Zayn said earlier that he’s really proud of you and that he envies you for your ambitions. He said you’re always giving 110 percent”.

“Zayn’s a great judge and friend. He’s always here for us and I don’t know where I would be without him. I’m glad that he’s my mentor. I couldn’t have asked for someone better”, he replied.

\--

When it was time for Niall to hit the stage for the second time he felt really nervous. He had been crying during rehearsals and Liam had to promise to not tell anyone. Niall was so emotional right now that he knew he would be close to tears when he’s on stage. 

Zayn walked past him in a rush but stopped when he noticed how tense Niall looked. “Hey what’s up”, he asked pulling Niall into a hug.

“Just nervous”, Niall replied.

“Don’t be, your first performance was perfect and this one will be, too”, Zayn whispered into his ear.”I know you’ll make it. Your voice is perfect and you know it”.

“Niall it’s time to get ready and Zayn you need to be back in thirty seconds”, someone said so Zayn let go of Niall, pressing a kiss to Niall’s forehead before walking back to his seat.  
As Niall expected tears were pooling in his eyes from very much the start. He tried to force them down. He looked at Zayn while singing, hoping he would calm him down but all that it did was making him even sadder and before he knew it, a tear escaped his eye.

He let out a breath in relief when the song finally ended and wiped his tears away and walked to the edge of the stage to face the judges.

“Wow, Niall, I don’t know what to say”, Nicole began wiping her own tears away. “You put so much love and passion into this song and anyone can see that the song or rather the lyrics mean something to you and you sang it so beautifully”.

“I have to agree with Nicole, I think that was the best performance of the entire season”, Olly replied. “Well done”.

“Niall, whatever made you feel like this, I hope you can fix it”, Cheryl began nudging her knee against Zayn’s. “Olly is right it was the best performance. I’ve never seen a better performance of you and it’s nice to see that you can do even better than the last time. You just keep getting better and better and I will definitely buy your music”.

“All I can say is that I’m proud of you Niall”, Zayn said hoping that his voice didn’t crack.

“Niall”, Dermot said, joining Niall on stage. “That was some emotional performance”. Niall just nodded his head in agreement. He didn’t want to talk about it. He was already embarrassed enough and he hoped Dermot would notice it.

“The judges said it was the best performance of the entire season. How does that make you feel”, he asked.

“It makes me incredibly happy”, he replied and with that Dermot dismissed him, knowing he wouldn’t get any more answers to his questions.

\---

Zayn was still asleep when his phone started ringing. He blindly searched for it and squinted his eyes to see who was calling but before he could see anything the person hung up. Zayn was about to place his phone back on his night stand when he decided that he should look who called this early in the morning. It must have been something important.  
What he saw when he opened it up shocked him. He looked twice more before he was sure about what he was reading and without thinking any more about it he hit the dial button.

“Zayn”?

“Hey Niall, you were calling me”, Zayn asked his heart beat picking up by just hearing Niall’s voice.

“Erm yeah, did I wake you”, Niall asked unsure. “Why am I even asking, of course you’re asleep, it’s 6 in the morning”.

“No, it’s okay, what’s up”, Zayn asked sitting up in bed.

“I don’t know, I just, it’s stupid”, Niall mumbled.

“Tell me”.

“I just wanted to hear your voice. I-I miss you and I couldn’t sleep”, Niall replied and Zayn wished he could hug the blonde boy right now. He would do everything to have him in his arms right now.

“I miss you, too, love”, Zayn replied closing his eyes. It was ridiculous how close to tears he already was.

“When do you have to be in the studios to practice”, Zayn asked conversationally. Though the silence was comfortable he was afraid Niall would end the call soon.

“They pick me up in two hours but I’ll only be there until noon”, Niall replied.

“What are you going to do after that”, Zayn asked with hope.

“Nothing much”, Niall answered.

“You want to come over, maybe, I mean if you want to, you don’t have to of course”, Zayn rambled but Niall interrupted him. “I would love to”.

“Great, great, shall I pick you up”, Zayn asked his smile so wide it might break his face.

“No, I’ll take a taxi”, Niall said. “I’ll see you this afternoon then”.

“Yeah, definitely”, Zayn replied and with that they hung up.

\--

Zayn cleaned the entire apartment, trying to get his nerves down and to not think too much about Niall coming over, hoping Louis wouldn’t be back until late, late that night but he had no such luck.

“Louis, what are you doing here”, Zayn asked as soon as Louis entered the apartment.

“Wow, what a welcome, I love you, too, Zayn”, Louis remarked sarcastically.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever”, Zayn mumbled.

“Care to explain what’s going on here”, Louis asked waving his hands around, smirking when he noticed Zayn’s flushed cheeks.

“Did you finally call him”, Louis asked.

“No, he actually called me”, Zayn replied looking anywhere but at Louis. “Zayn, Zayn, Zayn”, Louis chanted. “What a luck you have”.

“I wouldn’t call it luck. It’s not like we’re back together or anything”.

“Not yet”, Louis was smiling at Zayn now.

“Now tell me, what did he say”?

“That’s none of your business, Louis”, Zayn answered annoyed.

“Oh yeah but when you’re crying about him then that is my business, huh”, Louis raised his eyebrows at Zayn who sighed in defeat.

“He told me, he wanted to hear my voice and that he missed me and that he couldn’t sleep”, Zayn’s cheeks were heating up again.

“Aw, Zaynie, no need to blush”, Louis said pinching Zayn’s cheek with a bright smile on his face before returning serious again. “So, you think you’re going to get back together”?  
“I don’t know, someday I hope so, but I’m not going to rush him. I’m not going to say anything about it today. I’m just glad that he’s coming over and I want to enjoy it”, Zayn replied and as if on cue there was a knock on the door.

“No need to panic”, Louis said to Zayn when he saw the look on his face. When Zayn didn’t make any moves to open the door Louis walked over. 

“Niall, hey, nice to meet you”, Louis said stepping aside to let him in. He hugged him briefly before getting his jacket. “See you later”.

When the door was closed Zayn seemed to snap out of his thoughts. He didn’t know what to do and it seemed like neither did Niall.

“You already had something for lunch”, Zayn asked and Niall shook his head. “Good me neither, you want to cook something together”?

“Yeah I would love that”, Niall replied keeping his distance from Zayn who pretended not to notice.

Somehow during their cooking they came closer. They were talking and laughing about everything and nothing and exchanged shy smiles whenever their hands touched.

“Tastes really good”, Niall smiled at Zayn and he could only agree. “Any ideas what you want to do after eating”, Zayn asked.

“Don’t know we can watch a film or something unless you don’t want to”, Niall suggested.

“No, I definitely want to”, Zayn rushed out. After that they went silent and Zayn was contemplating if he should bring up their break up or not.

“I’m sorry”, Niall blurted out. Zayn looked up at Niall with a confused expression so Niall continued. “I’m sorry for how things ended with us. I should have been more mature about this whole situation. I know that’s not easy for you either and it probably hurt you just as much as it hurt me and we should have been there for each other rather than breaking up but I was just so fucking hurt and I didn’t know what to do”.

“Hey, it’s alright”, Zayn began, getting up and walking around the table to Niall sitting down beside him. “Hey, don’t cry, please, don’t cry”, Niall didn’t even notice when the tears started flowing. He fell into Zayn’s awaiting arms getting the comfort he so desperately needed.

Zayn pulled him into his lap holding him close, kissing everywhere he could reach and saying cute nothings into Niall’s hair.

“I-I didn’t, I didn’t mean to break up w-with you”, Niall choked out. Zayn was combing his fingers through Niall’s hair.

When Niall calmed down he pulled his head back from between Zayn’s shoulder and neck. Zayn brought his hands to either side of Niall’s face and placing a soft kiss to Niall’s wet ones. 

“I love you”, Zayn whispered against his lips. He didn’t care if it was too soon to say these three words but he didn’t care. He wanted Niall to know how much he loved him and that he would be here for him forever.

Niall beamed at Zayn. “I love you, too”. He brought his lips back to Zayn’s. After that they continued their lunch with Niall in Zayn’s lap feeding him every so often.

When they put their plates into the dish washer they walked over to the living room getting comfortable on the couch watching a movie that they didn’t really pay any attention to. They were too into kissing the other, catching up on everything they didn’t get to do whilst they were apart.

And when that ended with being naked under the blanket on the couch, well let’s say, neither of the two complained.

\---

Getting ready for the next live show was way more fun than ever. Even though they still couldn’t tell anyone that they were back together or rather in a relationship they’ve both never been happier.

Zayn and Niall had so much fun picking songs and preparing for next live show. The first theme was probably Niall’s most favorite one. When Zayn told him it would be songs by Michael Jackson he jumped into his arms albeit the cameras. His face fell a little, though probably because he wanted to annoy Zayn more than anything else, when Zayn mentioned that the he got to choose a song for Niall.

Picking a song from Michael Jackson was easy for Niall. He was waiting for this, even before he was a part of the x factor he always imagined if he got a chance to sing a song from him it would be she’s out of my life. It was his favorite song by a mile and Zayn instantly agreed with him on that one.

Zayn was contemplating between two songs. He suggested open arms by Journey and we can work it out by The Beatles. 

And to be honest Niall wasn’t really keen on singing any of the two songs. But in the end they decided on open arms. They’ve been singing both but the first song complimented his voice better as Zayn put it.

They were currently in the practice room when they were interrupted by a knock on the door and before either of them could say something the person walked in and of course it was Louis.

“Don’t look at me like that, Malik, you promised me to take me here sometime but you didn’t so I came here myself”, Louis said walking over to Zayn hugging him.  
Zayn was a bit stunned. “How did you even get in”?

“I have my ways, Zayn”, Louis winked at him before turning his attention on Niall. “Seriously, how do you put up with him? He’s a crazy one. Run as long as you can”.

Niall erupted into laughter with Louis and Zayn didn’t find any of that really funny. “That wasn’t really funny, Lou”, Zayn complained.

“Well your loss”, Louis remarked.

“Oh come on Zayn, don’t be like that”, Niall began walking over to Zayn and putting his arms around Zayn’s neck. He leaned in for a quick peck on the lips.

“So, do I get a tour around here or what”, Louis asked and it were times like this when Zayn asked himself why he was friends with him, fucking cockblock.

“I would love to, Louis”, Niall replied grinning. “We’ve filmed a lot today and practiced more than enough and it would be an honor to show you around”.

That’s how they spend the entire afternoon, looking around the studios, joking around and getting on everyone’s nerves. And Zayn wouldn’t have it any other way. He loved when Niall was like this.

At some point Zayn had to leave the other two because he had a few interviews to attend. He said his goodbyes, knowing he wouldn’t see Niall again that day. So he may have dragged the time out a bit until his phone didn’t stop ringing.

\--

“Aren’t you nervous”, Louis asked Niall when they settled down somewhere backstage drinking a coke. “I mean you’re in the semi final and that’s just wow”.

“Yeah, I know, I’ve never thought I would get this far. So no matter how far I come I still achieved something”, Niall replied.

“Of course, but I’m really sure you’ll get into the final. I mean look at you. You’re an amazing singer and the girls love you. When I came here there a lot of girls were chanting your name”, Niall’s cheeks were heating up a bit at the praise from Louis. He didn’t think he would ever get used to it.

“Yeah it’s amazing, they’re all standing behind me and support me”, Niall agreed.

“When Zayn first told me about you, I just thought yeah whatever, but you’re really as good as he said you are”, Louis said.

“What did he say about me”, Niall questioned looking anywhere but at Louis. 

“I don’t have the time to tell you everything because that boy doesn’t shut up about you, by the way don’t tell him I told you that, first he just talked about your voice and how hot and cute you were. He said and I’m quoting ‘Louis how is it possible for someone to be hot and cute at the same time. He can’t be real. God you have to see him’. Then he got to know you and from then on it went downhill”.

“And he was beating himself up so much about this, because he kept saying that he’s not allowed to date you, but he’s falling for you so hard and he didn’t know what to do. I think at some point he was really close to quitting this job”, Louis continued and a wide eyed Niall listened intently.

“How, how was it when we, when we broke up”, Niall asked carefully, not even sure if he wanted to the answer to this question. 

“Just how Zayn gets when he’s hurt, first he just wants to be left alone and he will just do his every day routine with a numb look on his face and after two or three days he will break down crying his eyes out. So yeah it was pretty much like that”, Louis replied.

“But he still put so much effort in you. He knew from the start that you would get this far. Zayn wants you to win this more than anything because as he said you only deserve the best”.

“No wonder I’m falling for him”, Niall chuckled.

“Yeah it’s pretty cute to watch, really”, Louis smiled at Niall. “It’s great to see Zayn as happy as he is now and all thanks to you”.

“If only we could make it official”, Niall said a bit quieter looking to the ground.

“Hey, only two weeks or so left, then you can tell the world”, and Niall nodded his head and added. “Yeah I can’t wait for that. I want everyone to know how much I love him and how happy he makes me”.

\---  
Zayn knew Niall would make it into the final so he booked a table at his favorite restaurant the day Louis was over at the studios. He was looking forward to this day. Zayn wanted to treat Niall a little bit because he deserved it. His boy was in the final and he couldn’t wrap his head around it.

“Zaynie, where are you taking me”, Niall asked bouncing a little in the passenger seat. Zayn smiled at him.

“You’ll have to wait and see, love”, he replied.

“Can we even do this”, Niall asked after some time. “I mean are we allowed to go out”?

“Yeah why not, no one needs to know that this is a date. Everyone assumes I’m taking you out because you’re in the final”. 

“I still can’t believe it, Zayn, I’m in the final. Who would’ve guessed that”, Niall said laying his hand on top of Zayn’s who was resting his hand on Niall’s thigh.  
“I knew all along, baby”, Zayn replied.

When they arrived Niall’s eyes grew impossible wide. “No way, Zayn”, he let out. Zayn smiled at him. He got out of his car and walked around to open Niall’s door.  
“What a gentleman”, Niall teased. 

“Can’t help it”, Zayn replied.

Once inside a waiter led them to a table in a corner, so they would have more privacy. They spend the night laughing, talking and just enjoying each other’s presence. Zayn looked at Niall as if he was his world and somehow he was. That boy made him so incredibly happy.

“What are you smiling at”, Niall asked wiping his mouth. 

“You”, Zayn replied softly, smiling at Niall whose cheeks turned read for the umpteenth time that night.

“I wish we could do this more often, you know, just even a walk in the park would be awesome”, Niall said.

“I know, just a few more days, yeah”, Zayn replied and Niall nodded his head. “It’s okay, as long as I’ve get to be with you”.  
\---

Secret Date?

Niall Horan (18, x factor contestant) and Zayn Malik (23, x factor judge) were seen all cozy in a restaurant. A few fans and other people who saw them told us about how in love they looked. “They’ve shared their food and were gazing lovingly at the other. Really cute to watch”, one of them said.

“They couldn’t take their eyes off of each other”, another woman said. 

So that’s why none of the two noticed anything? Zayn and Niall were both in their own world. Neither of the two was available today for any questions.

Maybe the secrets will be let out tonight in the final of the x factor. 

\---

“Fuck, fuck, fuck”, Zayn chanted throwing the newspaper to the floor. “Zayn calm down”, Louis tried to soothe him.

“I can’t, Louis, I didn’t want that to happen”, Zayn cried out.

“Hey, I know and Niall knows that, too”, Louis replied rubbing his hand up and down on Zayn’s arm.

“My phones ringing nonstop and I don’t know what to do. They are all so furious and it’s my entire fault. They told me not to get to close to Niall and what did I do? I did the exact opposite of what they told me”.

“You’ve fallen in love, Zayn, that’s not a crime”, Louis replied.

“I know, but I should’ve been more careful. Of course someone would see us”, Zayn said.

“What did they say to you? What are you going to do today”, Louis asked carefully.

“No one’s allowed to ask any questions about me and Niall tonight but as soon as the show is over I’ll have to admit it because as you know everyone knows that we’re together”, Zayn replied.

“Have you talked to Niall about it”, Louis asked.

“No, his phone’s switched off, I’m going to talk to him as soon as I get to the studios though”, he answered. 

\--

Zayn and Louis made their way to the studios. When they got there Zayn jumped out of the car and walked in looking for Niall. 

“Zayn”, Niall let out as soon as he entered the room and fell into his arms, clinging to Zayn. 

“I’m so sorry, Niall”, Zayn whispered into his ear. Niall pulled back and looked confused at Zayn. “No need to apologize, love. It’s okay, they would’ve found out in a few days anyway”.

“Yeah, but they’re going to write a lot of shit now”, Zayn replied. 

“I don’t care, Zayn”, Niall replied. “I mean I got a lot of shit for that already and let’s just say no one here was happy, to say it nicely but we’ll work through all of this”.

“Now I have to go on stage for the last time before the show starts tonight”, he smiled at Zayn.

Zayn and Louis watched the whole practice and saying that Zayn was proud of Niall would be an understatement.

The themes for the final were audition songs, celebrity duets and mentor’s favorite choice. Niall’s first song was dance with my father and the judges loved it. They all tried to not let it be uncomfortable. 

Zayn told them everything and they didn’t exactly agree and told him that it wasn’t right but they knew that Niall made him happy and they’ve seen it coming, though they were hoping it would be when the season was over.

When Niall walked onto stage the second time he sang don’t let the sun go down on me with George Michael and Niall was grinning throughout the whole song. He was looking forward to this performance and he wouldn’t shut up about it the entire week and when he praised Niall and said how good of a singer he was and that he saw bright future for him, let’s just say Niall was more than happy and Zayn knew Niall would quote this sentence a lot.

Niall’s third and last performance that night was sorry seems to be the hardest word. It was Zayn’s favorite performance of Niall. And all of the judges agreed with him and Niall sang it even more beautifully than before and this time without any tears.

\--  
They were currently all backstage, waiting to go back on stage. In only a few minutes Niall would know if he was under the last two. He prayed to god and hoped he would make it. Sure, placing third would be an achievement but now that he made it under the top three he wanted more.

The minutes passed too quickly and before he knew it he was back on stage with Zayn. They had their arms around each other facing the results.

Dermot talked a lot more than they both wanted and the minutes seemed to drag on. “Niall”, Zayn whispered and Niall looked up to him. “No matter what happens now, just know that I’m so proud of you, okay”.

Niall nodded his head before looking back at Dermot. When he announced the first contestant to be under the last two, he somehow knew that that was it for him. His x factor journey was over.

And of course he was right. When Dermot didn’t say his name he turned into Zayn’s arms, crying into his neck. Zayn whispered soothing things into his ear until Dermot walked over and told Niall that he needed him for a moment. 

“Niall, here are your best moments of this season”, he said and Niall faced the big screen. There were so many memories he would never forget and he learned so, so much and the best out of all of this was Zayn. The last scene was of him and Zayn just a few minutes ago where he was clinging onto Zayn for dear life.

“Niall, do you want to say anything”? Niall took the microphone and inhaled deeply before speaking.

“I just want to thank everyone here who helped me, without you I wouldn’t be here. I had a great experience that I’ll never forget. Thank you to my family and friends who supported me from the very beginning. I wouldn’t be here without you. And lastly I want to thank Zayn”, Niall turned around looking for Zayn who only stood a few feet away. He made his way over to Niall. “Thank you for being here for me no matter what, you’ve supported me so much and I learned so much from you. You’re truly the best judge I could’ve asked for and you’ve become so much more than that”. 

He walked into Zayn’s awaiting arms and when they pulled back, their eyes locked and they were both thinking the same thing. No one knew who leaned in first, but soon their lips met in a short soft kiss.

“I love you, Zayn”.

“And I love you”.


End file.
